Abduction
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Kaiba's meeting with Jou was interrupted by two hooded gunman. Taking the two captive, Kaiba now struggles to figure out a way to free at least Jou. M/M Yaoi Warnings in each chapter
1. Chapter 1

This is not the story I was thinking about when I promised that I'll make a longer story. Apparently my ghost writer decided to make something more complex than the one I originally planned. Oh well at least that's another plot that I can put in my journal for later use if I'm looking for a story to write. Anyway, just a fair warning. I'm not going to update this quickly. Maybe once a week or even twice, depending on what I'm doing through the week. Life has been hell lately, but I seem to be able to balance through everything alright and now I have a craving to write so that's good. I'm done complaining now LOL

Warnings: Not much since it's just the first chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

Same old monotonous life. Kaiba glared out the window, watching the ant like people scurry about their lives without a care in the world. He wondered what could be so important that they had to race around. It wasn't as if they had to stock their houses for the winter. He glanced up at the clock. His three o'clock appointment was late. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down at his desk with a heavy sigh.

Suddenly the doors bounced open as a flushed blond ran into the doors, quickly shutting them behind him. "It's about time, Mutt."

"Sorry," he puffed. "My boss kept me over."

"Enough with the excuses. What did you need to see me for?"

"That's the truth. It's not an excuse." Jou sat down in the chair opposite of the one he used to hate more than anyone and looked at Kaiba with a sad expression. "I need…" just as Jou began to speak, the doors to Kaiba's office slammed open and two hooded figures walked in each aiming a gun at the occupants.

"What is the meaning of this?" Flipping a switch under the arm of his chair, Kaiba rose from his chair, but one of the men fired their weapon, a bullet buzzed directly by the CEO's ear and implanted itself into the wall. Kaiba glared at the men in attempt to hide his shock. He couldn't believe that these men made it pass his security and directly into his office. He knew that most of his staff had already left for the day, but the security should still be as tight as usual.

"Both of you will come with us. No sudden movements."

"Leave him out it," Kaiba hissed. He didn't want Jou involved in something that was clearly Kaiba's problem.

"I said both," the one holding the gun aimed at Kaiba growled.

Jou grunted and walked towards the men, hoping that it would be enough incentive to get Kaiba to move. Seeing no way out of this situation, the cold CEO went along with Jou. At that moment he had no other plan on distracting their captors enough to get those both out alive. His only hope remained with his security. The four moved quickly through the building and over to the far wall on the top floor. "Open it." The gunman nudged Kaiba towards the wall.

Stunned that someone knew of the hidden passageway leading to the roof, Kaiba placed his hand on the hidden pad, opening it without hesitation. No one should have known about the passageway since he was the only one to construct it besides Mokuba. He knew that Mokuba was home, having only phoned him a few minutes before Jou arrived. The two men pushed their captives up the narrow, dark stairs and out onto the roof. The wind knocked about them as a helicopter floated a few inches above the platform, awaiting a quick getaway. One of the men grabbed Jou and pointed the gun directly at his temple. "Get in the helicopter, Mr. Kaiba," he shouted over the deafening sound of the helicopter.

Kaiba looked at Jou and sighed. Even if he fought with the blond, he couldn't bring harm on him. He nodded and got into the helicopter with the other gunman. The man behind him pressed the gun against his back. "Strip all your clothes off."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba replied at the odd question and attempted to procrastinate until the alarm he set would draw his security. He knew that they would go to his office first and once they noticed he was gone will separate and search every floor including the roof.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Take everything off and throw it outside."

Slowly removing each layer of clothes, knowing that Mokuba would never be able to track him without the device hidden in his boxers, Kaiba didn't look at anyone else. A shoot rang out, and Kaiba saw Jou collapsed to his knees. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, watching the blood run down Jou's arm as he clenched the wound in his shoulder.

"Move faster!" Not wanting to cause anymore harm to Jou, Kaiba removed everything and threw them out of the helicopter. The gunman standing a few inches from him handed him a thin, small, and dirty blanket that barely fit around his waist. The other one nearest Jou must have told Jou the same thing. The blond could barely move without causing himself excruciating pain. He blushed deeply knowing that everyone would see the hidden bruises and cuts he received from his father's drunken beatings.

Kaiba stared at the bruises all over Jou's body. He wondered who would do that to the young man. He averted his gaze. He didn't want Jou knowing that he noticed the marks on his skin. He knew Jou was embarrassed as it was. He didn't want to make things worse. The gunman pushed the now nude Jou into the helicopter before handing him the same type of blanket. Jou shivered from the cold and blood loss. He sat on the seat in the middle, attempting to hide the pain in his shoulder. The two got in their seats as Kaiba's security finally made it to the roof, but it was too late. The helicopter flew off with their captives.

Kaiba glanced over at Jou, worrying about the amount of blood the blond was losing. He moved close to Jou. "Move your hand a second," he ordered. Refusing to fight, the blond did as he was told. Kaiba touched the wound, receiving a hiss from his rival. He look at the other side, seeing that the bullet went straight through. "Can you move your arm?"

"Not without pain."

"I think it missed hitting bone, but I can't be sure." Kaiba removed his blanket, not caring about his own nudity or warmth. He pressed it against both sides of the wound. After flying for several minutes, one of the masked men sat beside Jou. He pushed Kaiba's hands away and began to work on the wound. Without a word, he stitched the wound and bandaged it up while Kaiba wrapped the bloody blanket around himself again. Jou tried his best not to scream from the pain, but every time the man pierced his skin to sow his wound shut, it made his shoulder hurt worse.

"You're lucky my partner is a sniper. He could have left your arm paralyzed if he wanted to, or even kill you. If it weren't for the fact that Mr. Kaiba would be incorporative afterwards, I would have left you to die. It's a long ride, get comfortable. Oh, and one more thing. Put these over your eyes." The man held out two blindfolds. Reluctantly, Kaiba took both and tied one around Jou's eyes, not wanting him to open his wound, and tied the other one around his own eyes. He hated someone ordering him around and being defenseless, but he had to protect Jou until he could find a way to get at least Jou free.

The ride was bumpy and moved irregularly, preventing either captive from tracking the turns and directions from Kaiba Corp. Jou toppled over and landed half on Kaiba, hissing from the collision of his wounded shoulder with the side of the helicopter. Kaiba wordlessly reached over and steadied Jou. He knew that it was difficult for the blond to keep his balance with the use of one arm. Jou ignored Kaiba's thoughtfulness, not sure why the CEO was worrying about him. He hating being seen as weak, but he was tired and the wound hurt worse since being stitched.

Their ride ended after what felt like hours. Jou was growing more and more fatigue, but he continued to fight the urges to go to sleep. Hands pulled the two captives out of the helicopter and pushed them blindly through drafty corridors. Each turn landed one of them into the wall followed by curses of impatience from their captors. A loud steel door creaked open, and they were pushed into a cold room. The blindfolds were ripped off their eyes, but it didn't give much of a difference. The room was pitch black except for the light coming from the hallway. Without a word, the captors left, bolting the two in the cold, dark room. "Jou?" Kaiba called, attempting to find the blond.

"Right beside you."

"You need to sit down." After reaching out several times in attempt to find Jou, Kaiba finally grabbed a hold of his unwounded arm and gently helped him down to the floor. He reached back and felt the damp wall before leaning back. "Put your head in my lap."

"What? No."

"Just do it. With you blood loss you need warmth and rest. I'm not going to kill you or something."

Jou sighed and lied down into Kaiba's lap. He was thankful that the room was dark so Kaiba wouldn't see his blush. Once settled, Kaiba braced Jou's shoulder with his knee and placed his hand on Jou's chest. "What's with the hand?"

"I can't see you. It's to make sure you're still breathing. Rest. I'll stay awake." Jou grunted at the order, but was internally grateful for Kaiba's odd caring behavior. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Once Jou's breathing even out, Kaiba removed the blanket from his waist, carefully lifting himself so he wouldn't disturb the blond. He wrapped the blanket around Jou's chest. He shivered and tried to ignore the cold from around him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep with the cold, nor did he want to. The only thing to keep him occupied was his thoughts. He needed to know who these people were, and how did they knew about the schematics for Kaiba Corp. He knew that they were after money because he wasn't working on anything secret at the moment. His only regret was getting Jou involved.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

The next chapter should be out no later than next week. I'm working on it during my down times at home. Hopefully everyone likes this first chapter. Sorry about the horrible title. I couldn't think of a better title. Thank you for reading and please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your kind reviews. I figured this would take me a long time to update, but I didn't think it would be this long. I was thinking about a few directions that I could take this story until I finally settled on one and started this chapter.

Warnings: Violence and torture

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two

When Kaiba awoke, not only was he warm, but he was lying down with a form pressed tightly beside him. He sighed and buried his noise into the soft hair, completely forgetting about being captured by two hooded figures. The person beside him shifted. "Are you awake?" Jou asked.

Kaiba hummed. "Not really."

"I didn't think so. Are you warmer?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Jou chuckled. "You must still be asleep. Don't you remember being kidnapped?"

Kaiba finally opened his eyes still not being able to see far in front of him. "Sorry, Jou. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but you're not the genius you brag to be."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba rubbed his hands over his eyes. His head was pounding, and it impaired his thinking.

"Why did you wrap your blanket around me? You should have known you'd freeze to death."

"You needed it more."

Jou was shocked speechless. Either Kaiba wasn't fully awake, or he was seeing the caring side of the CEO that never surfaced. "That's very kind of you, but do you realize that those men would kill me if you ended up dying? I need you alive in order to get out of here." Jou explained, trying to sound more selfish than caring. He worried about what would happen to Kaiba. Even though he was emotionless and always teased him, Jou couldn't help but care about Kaiba. Jou pulled Kaiba's warm body closer. "Don't move so much. I finally got us warm."

Kaiba sighed. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't like being that close to Jou, but he kept those thoughts to himself and complied with Jou's demands. It did feel much warmer pressed against the blond even though he could still feel the cold ground below him. He ran his fingers up Jou's arm until he reached the bandage. Jou snickered, "Stop that! I'm ticklish."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Again, I can't see you so I have to feel where you are. I wanted confirm where your wounded shoulder was. I don't want to accidentally hit it."

Jou smiled, glad that Kaiba continued his generosity. He didn't know what day it was or even how long they were trapped in the darkness. Eventually, the door opened, blinding the two with bright light. Kaiba sat up and shielded his eyes. His head pounded more. A small child walked into the room and set a pile of clothes down in front of them. Kaiba frowned at the terrified expression the child wore. He softened his expression and smiled. "Thank you," Kaiba whispered.

The child jumped and ran out the door. The door slammed shut, forcing Kaiba to find the clothes. "That's sickening," Jou mumbled. "Remind me to kick their asses when I get free."

Kaiba smiled, pulling the clothes up to them. He admired Jou's persistence to always want to fight wrong doings. "Dually noted." He blindly ran his fingers along the fabric, finding two long sleeve shirts. He handed one to Jou before separating the pants. "Let me help with your shirt."

"Okay," Jou voiced, knowing full well that Kaiba would never see him nod. He was having difficult as it was trying to get the shirt on correctly without moving his shoulder too much.

"Hold out your wounded arm first." Kaiba slid his fingers down to the blond's fingers before he slipped one sleeve gently up his arm. He felt Jou take over from there, pulling his other arm and head through. "Can you get the pants on?"

"No problem." Jou slid his legs in first before standing up and pulling the pants up. Grateful for their new form of heat, Jou sat back down and waited for Kaiba to finish dressing. Kaiba grabbed the two blankets and handed one to Jou before leaning back against the wall to wait for whatever their captives were planning. Jou frowned about not being able to cuddle close to Kaiba's warm body, but he wrapped the blanket around himself and moved close to Kaiba without actually touching him. Fatigue made it difficult for the blond to keep his eyes open. He hated feeling that weak. Within a few minutes, his body collapsed back to sleep, accidentally sliding against Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba moved his arm and gently coax the sleeping blond's head into his lap.

After several long hours, the door opened again. Kaiba placed his arm protectively across Jou's chest, holding him close. A tall hooded man walked in, dragging a chair beside him. He set the chair down a few feet in front of the captives and sat down, crossing his right leg over his left knee. "Had enough of the darkness, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba glared at the man while Jou shifted in his lap. "What are your demands?"

"Right into business I see. Don't you know anything about kidnapping. We don't give our demands to the captives."

"Enough foolishness. If you wanted a ransom you would have kidnapped Mokuba because I would be able to get your money much easier than Mokuba retrieving money for my ransom. You need something from me directly. Tell me what you want," Kaiba growled.

"As wise as ever," the man chuckled. "We need your hacking skills. One of your ex-competitors is developing a new weapon, but seeing as you took Kaiba Corp. out of the weapon industry, you can't simply make the request for the schematics. You're to open up the channels I need to download the plans onto our drive. Do that, and I'll let both of you go. Refuse, give us trouble, or try to scam us and one of you will die."

"How do I trust your word?"

"You'll just have to take the chance."

Kaiba sighed and glanced down at Jou. "Which company?"

"Dimo Industries."

"Impossible. The security would be ten times worse than breaking into a federal system."

"What did I tell you about refusing?"

"I'm not refusing. I'm telling you it's impossible. A part of my security measures were written by their computer technicians. There would be no way for me to hack in. Even if I did, it would lead his small army directly to you. All I have to do is claim that you'd force me, and I'd be free. By now everyone knows you kidnapped me. Once they realize it's not a ransom all smart companies would increase their security. And, I guarantee that Dimo has already done that. Oh, and one more thing, if you kill him, I will not give in to your demands, and I'll kill you myself," Kaiba added. He didn't want them to get any ideas about kill Jou.

The hooded man grinned from under his mask. He knew there was something going on between those two that would allow him to push the CEO into the task. He remained silent for a while, looking at Kaiba. He contemplated his options. He knew that if he killed the blond Kaiba would never do what they asked from the start. He also knew about the security on Dimo's system, but Kaiba should be able to get around it. He glared at the CEO. He'll make him comply. "Bring both of them," he shouted as he left the room.

Kaiba shook Jou awake seconds before the two men grabbed them and dragged them out of the darkness. Jou staggered behind Kaiba, barely awake and blinded by the light. He didn't know what was going on, but he followed Kaiba regardless. The two guards pushed them into a giant computer room. Kaiba glared at the obvious leader. He motioned for Kaiba to sit in the chair. Under protest, he was violently shoved into it while the other guard grabbed Jou's arms and painfully pinned them behind his back. The blond hissed from the pain, praying that his wound wouldn't reopen.

"We're going to try this again. You have ten minutes to get at least partly into Dimo's system."

"I told you that I wouldn't be able to get into their firewall without setting off alarms." Kaiba turned in the chair just as the man holding Jou pulled out a knife and slid the blade from Jou's non-wounded shoulder to his elbow. Jou hissed, attempting not to scream, as his blood poured down his arm. "Stop! I'll do it," Kaiba hated how quickly Jou's face paled. "Stop his bleeding first." The guard closet to Kaiba moved over and tightly wrapped a cloth around the new wound.

Kaiba watched until the man backed away. He knew it was a temporal fix, considering that Jou was already bleeding through it. "Tick tock, Mr. Kaiba. Oh, and don't get caught. We'll kill both of you before anyone comes."

The CEO grunted and twirled the chair around. He took a quick look at the software that was running before closing a few off and opening a command screen. His fingers danced across the keyboard entering in the broken language of computer code. No matter which direction Kaiba moved, he found it blocked. He cursed under his breath. He knew that it would be nearly impossible to get far, but it was more difficult getting pass one layer of firewalls.

His fingers paused for a second as he read through the commands on the screen. If he went one direction, he'll set off alarms all over Dimo, but if he turned the other way, he might be able to set off a small alarm and leave cookies for them to trace. Just as he was about to start typing again, Jou screamed followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Kaiba jerked off the chair and tried to get to Jou who was being abused by the two guards, but the leader stood between them. "Times up."

"I'm pass one firewall. Tell them to stop."

The man sneered under his mask. "You're not going fast enough. Plus, I know you've been leaving cookies. Erase your steps, and I'll tell them to stop."

Kaiba hit two keys on the keyboard and watched as everything he did erased itself, and the desktop was seen again. The leader turned towards the guards and a now bruised and bloody blond. "Take them upstairs. I'll need them later." The two men instantly stopped the abuse and lifted the barely conscious blond off the ground. The leader sat down on the chair and went through the fields that Kaiba was just in, double checking the progress. Kaiba was violently shoved forwards as he followed the one half dragging Jou out of the room. They walked down the same dirty, barely lit hallway, but instead of being pushed back into the dark room, they moved further until they reached a staircase.

They passed a child curled up in the corner, shaking and trying to hide from them. Kaiba frowned, wondering how long they had that boy and mentally noted that when they freed themselves, he would be taking the child with them. One of the men slammed open a door and pushed them both inside. Jou stumbled and fell on the floor. Kaiba was instantly by his side, helping him towards the small bed that lied in the center of the hollow, empty room. He ignored the door being slammed shut. The floors were stone, and the walls painted white. An opening towards the end of the room revealed a bathroom with a sink and a toilet. Kaiba smiled at his good luck and pulled down the blanket before lying Jou on the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and found a dirty looking towel sitting on the corner of the sink. He turned the water on as hot as possible, attempting to clean anything that would be on the towel off. The last thing he needed was Jou to get an infection on top of his wounds. At least he had something to wipe the blood off Jou.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry about the sudden ending. If I would have kept it going it would shorten the next chapter. I'm in the process of writing it now. I'm going to try to get it out before the end of the week, but I'll have to see where I want to stop that chapter. And I apologize for the silly company name. I couldn't think of anything better and that was the first thing that popped in my head. Thank you for reading, please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this is delayed. I wanted to have it ready for last week, but I ran into difficulty at work and a huge wave of depression so I couldn't write a single word. But I think I'm okay now. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and if you like Jou and Kaiba fics I suggest everyone read Lily272's Bodyguard fic. It's wonderful along with her other stories that she's working on. It was a nice way to get me out of my little wave. So thank you Lily. On that note, Let's get this chapter rolling.

Warnings: Language and some violence

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three

Kaiba knelt beside the bed. He hated seeing Jou like this. His breathing was irregular and shivers ran through his body. Lightly patting and washing the blood from Jou's face, Kaiba had to keep running back and forth between the bathroom and the bed. The blond slept through Kaiba's gentle touches. Kaiba held up Jou's arm and looked at the cut. He sighed in relief, noticing that the cut wasn't deep and stopped bleeding. He cleaned up his arm before placing the towel back in the bathroom.

The CEO moved around the small room. He tried the door, but it was locked. At least they were in a room that had light and more heat. The leader had Kaiba concerned. He knew enough about computer code to notice what he was doing. He just didn't understand why he need his help. He assumed that Kaiba was only there to get pass the front defenses, but Kaiba knew that the worse of their security was deep within their own system. Maybe the leader needed him for that. Any hacker could get pass the first two walls. He would need to use all of his skills to make it much further, not to mention that he would need to start all over again.

Jou moaned, forcing Kaiba out of his thoughts. He frowned at the perspiration on his skin. Feeling a slight fever, Kaiba walked back in the bathroom for the towel. He wet it with cold water before placing it over Jou's forehead. Kaiba lied down on his side, trying to comfort his wounded, sick friend. Guilt run through the CEO's blood. Even though he couldn't control when or if someone would kidnap him, he regretted getting Jou involved. He curled close to Jou, trying to keep him warm and attempted to break his fever at the same time.

Kaiba knew that they need him healthy if he were to have a chance at hacking into Dimo, but he didn't understand why they did so much damage to Jou. They obviously didn't care if he survived. Kaiba barely heard his name being whispered. "Rest," he softly mumbled. "You have a fever. One of your wounds must be infected."

"You need to get out of here."

"I was thinking the same thing about you. They need me alive. Don't worry about me. You need to get to the hospital."

Jou grunted and closed his eyes. "Who would have thought you cared?" He fell back asleep.

"Only for you and Mokuba," Kaiba whispered, closing his eyes to fall into a light sleep.

Every move Jou made, Kaiba awoke to coax his pain stricken body back to sleep. He changed the towel several times, but Jou's fever didn't break. No one bothered to check on them. No water or food. Kaiba's strength lessened, and he calculated that a day or day and a half had already passed. He wondered if Mokuba was close to finding him. He worried about his younger brother. He was sure the board was forcing him to do things, but knowing Mokuba, he wouldn't bend to them.

The door opened revealing two hooded figures. Kaiba didn't know if they were the same as before, nor did he care. They stood there as if waiting for something. Kaiba sat up. "He has an infection. You need to get him to a hospital. Tell you boss that I'll make a deal."

Jou stirred awake. "Don't you dare make a deal like that."

"Shut it," Kaiba mumbled, but it made no difference. The two guards moved over to their captives. One dragged Jou off the bed who instantly struggled to straighten himself. The other guard grabbed a protesting Kaiba. They pulled the struggling teens back down the stairs and into the computer room where their leader was sitting at the computer.

"I have a deal for you," Kaiba instantly said.

"Kaiba, don't," Jou warned.

"The blond needs a doctor. I'll stay as long as it takes to hack into Dimo if you let Jou go."

The leader spun around in his chair. "No. If I let him go, I know you'll never do what I ask. You don't care about your life, but you do care about his. He'll stay alive long enough. Hack in faster, and you'd be free to take him to the hospital.

Kaiba growled and glanced back at Jou who sat on the ground, obviously too tired to stand. He walked over to the computer and sat down where the leader was sitting. He continued the same path he took yesterday, this time not leaving any traces behind. He was tired of being held here and didn't know how long Jou would last. If there was even the slightest possibility that they would let them go, he was going to take it. Kaiba didn't care about Dimo, he didn't care if they found out it was him. All he wanted was to get Jou to the hospital. His fingers glided rapidly across the keyboard, attempting to move as quickly as his thoughts. Several black screens popped up on the desktop, but Kaiba moved faster through them. For each defense Dimo had, Kaiba had a counter waiting.

Several long hours later, Kaiba broke through the final wall. He rubbed his tired eyes and turned towards his captive. "You're in. Now let us go."

The leader stared up at the screen, delighted that he was now able to access the weapons he wanted. "Take them back up the room."

"What? That's not the deal!" Kaiba shouted, glancing back at Jou who was unconscious again and being picked up by one of the goons. The CEO glared at the man. "You let us go now."

"I need time to double check your work. Last time you left enough traces to lead Dimo back here. If you wouldn't have done that, I would have let you go right away."

"Bullshit. You have no intentions of letting us go" Kaiba attempted to punch him, but the leader grabbed his arm and painfully locked it behind his back.

The CEO struggled to free himself. "If you continue to move like that, I'll be forced to break your shoulder."

"You wouldn't do that. I need two hands to hack into systems."

"I'm sure you can do it one handed." The leader put enough pressure on Kaiba's shoulder to pop it out. Tears stung the corner of his eyes as he bit back the painful groan threatening to release itself from his throat. The leader pushed Kaiba to the awaiting guard. "Make sure he stays put in that room." The guard nodded and pulled Kaiba along the hallway until he was thrown into the room.

Kaiba accidentally tripped over Jou who lied uncomfortably on the floor. He pulled Jou with his arm that he could use. The other one remained dead at his side. With continuous struggle, Kaiba managed to place him in bed. Running his hand over his forehead, Kaiba noticed Jou getting worse. He ran into the bathroom and got the towel with cold water. Once it was on the blond's forehead, Kaiba unwrapped the cut on his arm. It was red around the cut, but thankfully there was no red line tracing his vein to his heart. After wrapping that back up, Kaiba moved over to his bullet wound. The wound had white crust along the stitches. Kaiba moaned. That was the source of his fever.

He searched through the bathroom for anything he could use to get rid of the infection, but found nothing. He even tired to pound his hand on the door for several long minutes shouted that he wanted to be let out, asking for things to help with infections. He demanded everything and anything he could have, but the door did not open, and his voice fell on deaf ears. He gave up and sat beside the bed, curling his legs close to his chest. He feared that Jou wasn't going to make it much longer. They were never going to let them go. "I'm sorry, Jou," Kaiba whispered, not knowing or caring if Jou was awake to hear him. "I never expected someone to get to my office. I never wanted to get you involved in my life. I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life. I have to figure out a way of getting you out of here."

The door slowly crept open, revealing a very scared boy. Kaiba uncurled his legs and watched as he walked quickly into the room. He dropped the first aid box on the floor and put his finger up to his lips. Understand what he meant he pushed the box under the bed. He nodded and smiled at the child. The boy gave a small smile and ran back out the door, closing it behind him. Grateful that the child knew enough to bring him the first aid kit, Kaiba opened it and smiled at the ointment and the bandages. He knew that the task would be difficult with one hand, but he quickly cleaned the wounds with the alcohol wipes and applied the ointment and new bandages. He hid them under the old wrappings and gently shook Jou awake. "I need you to swallow this. Can you swallow pills dry?"

Jou wet his dry lips and sat slightly up. He winced, and with Kaiba's help, managed to sit up. He took the pill from Kaiba and swallowed it. It took several swallows, but he managed to get it down his dry throat. "How?"

"The boy secretly brought in a first aid kit."

"We need to take that boy with us. I can't image what they would do to him if they found out he was helping us."

"I know that, but my largest concern is you right about now."

Jou glared at him. "I'm fine right about now. Do you have any plans on getting us out."

"No." Kaiba climbed into the bed, hiding the fact that he couldn't move his right arm from the blond. He didn't need him worrying about him like he knew he would. "My eyes are very tired from staring at the screen for hours. I can't even think straight. Give me a second," he lied. The pain in his shoulder was too much and he needed to rest it on the bed for a few minutes in attempt to stop the spasms.

Jou chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear you whine about being tired."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and stared at the door. There was obviously no guards outside if the child was able to sneak in the room. All he would have to do is get the kid to open the door. It couldn't be that easy, could it? Then he could get Jou to escape with the kid first while he made a distraction. That would work, but Jou wouldn't like it. He had to think of backup plans to everything first. He sighed and glanced over at Jou. "I say we rest for a few seconds," Kaiba mumbled. He still needed to figure out how to get Jou to go along with the plan.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next chapter should be up on Monday like usual unless I can enter my happy place and finally start writing this quickly like I used to write. I hope everyone is enjoying it right now. The big escape is next chapter, but I'm not telling if it'll work or not. LOL Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm so happy that everyone is so supportive. To answer questions in reviews that I completely forgot about. I'm so sorry! The little boy I'm not sure who he is right now. I know he's going to be an OOC just not sure what role he'll play in the end. And yes I will let everyone know what Jou wanted from Seto to begin with. It's far from this chapter but it's something I'm keeping secret LOL. Any way let's get onto the great escape.

Just a warning. This is a long chapter. Make sure you have time to read it just incase you don't like to be interrupted n_n

Warnings: Language, Violence, and horrible torture to Seto at the end. If you can't handle it please don't read. I'll show you where it is.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Four

Kaiba grunted, not sure what awoke him from his sleep. He moaned as he reached over and moved his arm. Without the use of his shoulder, it became painful to move. "What happen to your shoulder?" a soft voice whispered.

"Must have slept on it wrong."

"Liar. How about the truth?"

The CEO rolled his eyes. "It hurts a little. How are you feeling?"

Jou ignored Kaiba's attempt to switch subjects. He hated when people lied to him, but he hated someone hiding their obvious pain more. He sat up in the bed and looked at Kaiba's shoulder. He gently placed his fingers, watching as the brunet tried not to flinch. "It's dislocated." Jou reached for the blanket and held it up to Kaiba. "I don't care how strong you are. This is going to hurt, and you will scream. I don't want to attract attention so use that to muffle the noise."

Kaiba sighed and bunched the blanket together. Placing it up to his lips, he nodded to the blond and closed his eyes. He didn't even bother to ask how Jou knew it was dislocated, much less how to fix it. He felt gentle fingers wrap around his wrist. "On the count of three take a deep breath." Jou counted slowly, hating knowing the pain he'd cause Kaiba, but also knowing that it would hurt worse if he didn't pop it back in place. He pulled firmly and felt the shoulder slide back in place. Kaiba screamed loudly into the blanket. Jou watched as a few pain filled tears slid down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's trembling form, whispering comforting words to him while he waited for the pain to subside.

Once Kaiba's breathing returned to normal, he tested his arm, smiling at the slight pain, but relieved that it felt better. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Call it payback for nursing all my wounds."

"I shouldn't have to. You shouldn't even be here," Kaiba admitted, not sure if the sudden pain was causing him to finally open up to the blond.

Jou snickered. "Stop feeling guilty! It's not as if you planned to be kidnapped at the exact moment that I walked it."

Kaiba sighed and lied back down on the bed. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't extremely tired, but he had to figure out a way out of this place before they killed them. Once the leader realizes that he successfully hacked into Dimo's system, Kaiba was sure they would not be needed. Finally Kaiba rose from the bed aware that Jou was watching his movements very closely. "Trust me. I would never plan something so foolish." The CEO reached the door and turned the knob. He didn't know what was urging him to do it, but he never ignored his gut feeling. No matter how smart he was. If his gut was warning him or urging him into something, he'll do it. To his surprise the knob turn completely.

He looked back at Jou. This could be their chance or Jou's at least. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open very slowly. Once a crack of vision was revealed, he checked down the hallway and back up it for their usual bodyguards. Opening the door some more, he confirmed his assessment. No one was on the entire floor. If they made it downstairs, they can find their way to the computer room, but after that it would be a mystery. They wouldn't know where the guards would be or even the exact way out. Was it truly worth the try? Concerned, he turned towards Jou. Could the blond make it out in his state? "Can you walk?"

"If it means getting out of here, what are we waiting for?"

"Stay a few feet behind me the entire time. If they catch me, I want you to run as fast as you can back to this room and pretend to be asleep. You can't take anymore abuse."

Jou rolled his eyes. "This is nothing." Jou got off the bed and walked over to the once cold-hearted CEO. He would never understand what happened to make Kaiba this kind, but he wasn't complaining even though it was starting to get annoying that he was sacrificing himself for someone he once considered his enemy.

Kaiba moved smoothly out of the door and waited for Jou to walk into the hallway before he pulled the door shut. He noticed that the lock slid shut from the outside. Hoping to throw their captors off for a few minutes, he locked the door and walked towards the stairs. It made him nervous to be risking so much, but he attempted to calm his rapidly beating heart. They reach the stairs and Kaiba held up a finger quietly telling Jou to wait. He snuck down the stairs, grateful that they were stone so they wouldn't make any creaking noises. He pressed his body against the wall and glanced around the corner since the stairway was the only thing at the end of the hallway.

Getting more nervous and delighted that no guards were around. He looked up to Jou and motioned for him to come down. Kaiba was glad that Jou was even listening to him. The blond must know that his body can't handle much more. Once Jou was close enough, Kaiba noticed more sweat glistening his forehead. They didn't have much time, but he couldn't afford to be reckless. Kaiba walked slowly pass their old room and stopped a few feet from the door that led to the computer room. Pressing his body against the wall, he could hear someone talking in the room, obviously negotiating the price of something. Judging by his tone, Kaiba assumed it had to be about the weapon. The person was too calm and not pushy. He looked through the crack of the door and spotted the man sitting in the chair, facing the computer. He took the observation around the room and noticed that there was one other person, and he was leaning against the wall looking at the one sitting in the chair.

Kaiba motioned for Jou to quietly move across the door. He moved towards the other half of the open door and took another look inside. Once certain that they weren't looking, he ran across the opening and down further in the hallway to the unknown. He quickly looked around the corner where the corridor turned before pulling Jou around and pressed himself against the wall. His heart felt like it was coming out of his chest, and he was sure Jou was feeling the same. He took a few deep breaths and placed his hand on Jou's forehead. His fever was getting worse. He flashed Jou a concerned frown.

Jou shook his head. Kaiba was doing too much to worry about him. He was feeling horrible and the room spun, but he could still focus on Kaiba. He calmed his breathing, afraid that if he breathed too hard someone would hear them. They were now in a place that they never saw before. Jou did remember which ways they turned on the way in, but he couldn't be certain that they would make it out just on that knowledge. Once Kaiba was calm enough to continue he moved a few minutes while Jou respectively waited a few feet until he reached the end of the next corridor. Kaiba glanced back at him, and Jou pointed to the left.

Kaiba smiled. Jou remembered the way in. Completely shocked but grateful, Kaiba looked around the corners before moving left like Jou said. Still not running into guards, Kaiba became more and more concerned. Did they not think anyone could sneak in here or out? It made him worry about what was outside of this hideout. Could they actually run far away from the building, or are they stranded on an island? They would have to wait until they could see the outside. Following Jou's motions, they made it through another four corridors before he spotted the young boy. He was carrying a tray of food and had a bucket of wine and ice looped over his left arm. He was clearly struggling with it. He stumbled to the right and leaned his shoulder against the wall. The bucket clanged against the side of the wall. His face instantly turned to horror. What had they done to this poor child to make him so afraid of making noise? His question was answered quickly with rapid footsteps coming from the direction Jou and Kaiba was just in. "Boy, if you dropped our food again, that room won't be the only place I put you."

Jou growled and moved around Kaiba. He was going to protect that boy even if it killed him. They boy gasped and pointed down the corridor. Kaiba glanced up, seeing light. "Are there any guards?" Kaiba whispered, trying to get as much information before this person came. The boy shook his head. Kaiba threw all the ice along the semi-dark floor and picked the boy up. "Can you carry him?"

Jou nodded and pulled the now struggling child to his chest. The boy was too light for his small height. "Run, Jou. Don't look back." Jou took off running down the last of the corridor as Kaiba reached down and grabbed the wine bottle. He dumped the contents all over the floor. He took one last glance back at Jou, watching him disappear around the corner. He ran after him just as the man came around the corner.

"Fuck!" he swore and slipped all over, landing hard on the ground. "They're escaping!" Once Kaiba was outside, he noticed that Jou stopped at the edge of the dirty roadway waiting for him.

"Go, Jou! I'm right behind you," Kaiba shouted. The blond ran quickly towards the nearest alleyway, hoping that it was the right direction. He heard a gun shot and turned back to see Kaiba collapse. He turned to run back towards him. "Run, Jou!" Kaiba shouted, cradling his wounded leg. Fear engulfed him. He didn't want Kaiba to die for him. He wanted to run back and grab him before that sharpshooter managed to get to him, but he knew that he couldn't carry both the CEO and the child. The boy was shaking in his arms and tears ran down his cheeks. Kaiba's only chance was for Jou to get help. He just hoped that the CEO would stay alive.

"I'll come back for you! Stay alive," Jou shouted back before closing his eyes and taking off running down the alleyway just as a bullet collide with the ground where he stood. He didn't know which way to go and silently hoped that he was moving in the right direction towards Domino. He pray to the gods that Kaiba would remain alive. Tears ran down his cheeks. He still needed to tell him the reason he came to see him. The world spun around him, and his wounds hurt to keep holding the child, but he ignored it all, concerned about getting this child to safety and getting help for Kaiba.

Kaiba smiled as he watched Jou's retreating form. The blond's last words held strong conviction. He expected the CEO to be able to control his life in the hands of these people. He wouldn't give up. He turned towards the two men as he cradled his wounded thigh. The man with the pistol whipped it across Kaiba's face. He hissed and spat out the blood forming in his mouth. "Which way did he go, Cly?" He asked the one with the rifle.

"Through that alleyway, but he could be anywhere by now. We have to move now. Tell Aki what happen."

"Fuck! Can you handle this asshole?"

Cly turned towards Kaiba and pulled him to his feet. "Of course." Kaiba groaned and tried to keep the pressure off his leg. "How did you get out?"

"You think I can't pick a lock."

Cly slammed Kaiba on the ground and slammed his foot into his chest. He kicked him in the head before crouching down to the gasping burnet. "Try again." The man dropped his rifle and putted a hand gun at his head.

"Fuck you. Why do you even care? You got what you wanted." Kaiba became fearless. He knew he was going to die.

"Fucking prick. I knew you'd give us trouble." He shoved his fingers into Kaiba's wound and moved them around. The CEO screamed from the intense pain.

"Cly, enough. Load him up in the truck." Cly growled and grabbed Kaiba by his collar. He dragged him across the ground, not caring how many rocks and debris collided with his back. He picked him up and slammed him into the back of a van. Kaiba's head collided painfully with the side of the truck. He coughed and groaned.

(This is where the torture begins and continues until the end. If it's too much please don't read. I don't want to cause anyone pain. And trust me. Seto is my favorite character. He won't die)

Aki climbed in the back after ordering his two guards to drive to the other hideout. "Where would your blond friend go first?"

"The bar." Aki slapped him across the face. His temper was building. Someone had to have forgotten to lock their door, or his slave did something.

"Try again. Would it be your house to warn your brother?"

"Fuck you! Like I'll tell you anything."

"You're a tight ass son of a bitch. You think your invincible. Try again." Aki grabbed Kaiba's hand and pressed the gun directly into his palm. "You care about your business right? You care what happens to these talent hands. Do you know what happens to a hand when a bullet shatters all the bones?"

"Why would I tell you anything? You have what you wanted. What reason do you have to keep me alive?"

"So that's what it is. You think we'll kill you and leave. First we'll grab that blond of yours and then your brother. Maybe I'll let you see your brother before you hear his pleas for us to stop. I'll cut his fingers off one by one until he slowly dies of blood loss only for me to slit his throat in the end. As for that blond friend of yours. Does he mean something to you that you'd risk your life to save him? Maybe I'll let you watch as I fuck him over and over again. I'll let him scream for it to end and never give it. Oh, no, Mr. Kaiba. You'd be the last to die. I'll ask again, and you better tell me the truth. Where would he go first?"

Kaiba felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't let them go after Jou and Mokuba. He closed his eyes. "I don't know. He might run to my house, but he might find a safe place for the boy to hide. I don't know where he lives, or where he would think a safe place was. What can I give you that will assure me that you'll never touch them?"

"Nothing at this moment. You lost me my slave. Maybe I'll let you take his place." Aki grabbed Kaiba and pulled him close. "Do you know everything that he used to do for me? My little pet was so loyal. I don't know what you did to make him trust you more, but I don't care. I think you taking his place would be more pleasurable then him. Watching as your strength fails, and you become nothing but a mindless slave. It didn't take long to break him. How long would it take to break you?"

Kaiba visibly shudder. He couldn't believe what this man in front of him did to that child. How many horrors did he have to live through? Kaiba glared at Aki. The child couldn't be no order then eleven. Not to mention how long he was there. "You're sick."

Aki laughed and pushed Kaiba so he lied down on his back. "What made you think anything less of me?" Kaiba arched his back and pushed Aki off his chest. "Oh, stop. I wouldn't fuck you in the back of this van."

Kaiba freed his arm and punched Aki right in the face. Aki growled and twisted his arm behind his back. He pulled something out of his pocket and began to open it. Kaiba glanced up fast enough to see the white grains being poured into his wound. He screamed from the intense pain and stinging of the salt. Apparently Aki was tired of talking. He pushed Kaiba on his stomach and sliced open his shirt. He used the cloth to tie the struggling brunet's hands together. Putting all his weight on Kaiba's waist, Aki secured him underneath him. He ran his fingers along the scarred back. "You're hiding a dark past I see. Was your foster father into abuse?" Aki laughed as he brought a knife down to Kaiba's back and began carving shapes into it, not caring about how the van rocked as they drove. Some of the jerks caused the knife to dig in deeper. Kaiba tried for awhile to remain quiet, but the pain became too much for him.

He didn't know how long the pain lasted nor what the man was carving on his back. The world became hollow, and he could barely see directly in front of him. His thoughts ran between Jou and Mokuba. He wished that Mokuba would never have to feel pain like this. He wondered if his urges to protect Jou was his mind telling him that he loved him. He held onto Jou's last words and screamed at his body not to give up. Jou would do anything to get him back alive, wouldn't he? "Jou," Kaiba whispered before succumbing to the darkness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Okay if you looked away you can glance back. Basically what happened incase you couldn't read was Aki told Kaiba he had to be his slave in order to keep Jou and Mokuba safe. Aki carved into Kaiba's back but not before seeing scars from Gozaburo lining Kaiba's back. And, finally, Kaiba's last words before he fell unconscious from the pain was Jou's name.

For those of you who read it, I hope it wasn't too intense. I can be very evil and dark at times. I hope every loved it, and this was a bonus for all those who love this story. The next chapter should be out on Monday like usual as long as I don't run into anymore problems. I haven't started it yet. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your kind reviews. Upon reading through my next two chapters I noticed that I was saying the same thing so I combined both of these chapters into one and eliminated the repetition. So now this story is going to be one chapter less. Sorry about that, but I didn't like how the two chapters looked the same so I just combined it.

Important Note: Because I didn't want to make this two chapters it's extremely long. Also there's a point when time goes backwards. Just incase I confuse anyone which I'm very guilty of doing all the time. After Kaiba's story it goes back to the day of their escape for Jou's story. Also this is an extremely long chapter. Much longer than I normally write.

Warnings: mention of rape (no description just the aftermath) and language

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Five

Kaiba fluttered his eyes open. His arms were numb, and his body shivered from pain and coldness. He didn't know how many hours or days went by. His body was weak, and it became increasingly difficult to stay awake. He tried to move his arms, but the chains hanging him from the ceiling cut into his skin and refused to give him any leverage. His mind was lost since the last time his captors entered the room. Apparently they were unable to find Jou and the boy, not to mention Mokuba was thus far remaining untouchable to his knowledge. It gave Kaiba a small ray of hope, knowing that everyone he cared for was safe. He shifted his sore body. The remnants of the last assault on his body leaked out and dripped down his thighs. He closed his dull blue eyes, holding on to the image of Jou promising to come back for him. He expected Kaiba to stay alive. The CEO was still breathing, but his heart was far away.

The images carved in his back no longer stung. The wound in his leg was wrapped and changed often. The only problem with changing his bandages was that the one name Cly always wanted more. He didn't remember how many times the man raped him. He fought the first few times, but now he let's his captor do as he pleased while he hopes that Jou would walk through that door. But every time the door opened, it drove him further into his nightmare. Kaiba glanced back at the floor and closed his eyes again. The door squeaked open. He silently hoped it wasn't time to clean his bandages. Someone pushed his chin up. "Open your eyes, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba did as he was told and stared at the hooded figure. Judging by the voice, he knew it to be Aki. He wet his lips and attempted to say something, but his voice remained trapped. "I see Cly had some fun changing your bandages. You must be very hungry and thirsty. I'll trade food and water for a program to secure my computer system. It needs to be small enough to fit on a flash drive and capable of being uploaded onto any computer I need it. Do we have a deal?"

Kaiba nodded. Aki unhooked his captive's arms and watch him drop to the floor. He tossed the pants at Kaiba. "You have one minute to get those pants on and stand up." Kaiba struggled, but managed to pull the pants up and followed Aki out of the room. The smell of food instantly bombarded his senses. His dry mouth salivated to the anticipation of having food. He silently hoped that this wouldn't be a trick.

Instead of moving towards the smell, Aki pushed the CEO into a computer room. Kaiba frowned and sat down in the chair. He should have figured that food would come last. Without complaint or struggle, Kaiba started the basic firewall program that came to mind. With his thoughts being jumbled in his mind, Kaiba was having difficulty focusing. His body craved food and his mouth felt like a cactus. It took him a half hour to realize that he already input the same code four times. Cursing under his breath and shifting painfully in the chair, the CEO finally had a triple wall security system small enough to put on a flash drive, but strong enough to hold off all but the elite hackers.

Kaiba turned towards his captor and placed his hands in his lap. It was too difficult to talk so he let his motions do the talking. Aki walked around him and examined the program. "Very good. First a bath then food." Kaiba's eyes widened at the thought of what would occur in the bathroom. "Don't make that face. You'll be alone inside, but I'll wait outside." Kaiba let his breath out and followed Aki on shaky legs. His stomach cramped from lack of food, and his body screamed from the pain.

The bathroom was in the direction of the food, and Kaiba felt his hope rise. He hated the light headedness and headaches that plague his already wounded body. Once inside, the door shut firmly. Kaiba quickly shed his pants and stepped into the tub. He turned the shower on, shuddering from the cold water before feeling the heat. He reached down and scrubbed himself as fast and as hard as his strength would permit. He didn't want to risk Aki becoming impatient and sending Cly in. The water mixed with blood. The image made the CEO sick. How much more blood could he afford to lose before his body gave up? His mind waited patiently for Jou, but he couldn't convince his body to hang on.

Tears slid down his cheeks, thinking of Jou. He wondered if the blond made it safely back or did they have him here somewhere. His fingers ran up the inside of his thighs, washing away the dried blood and semen. He slid down and sat at the bottom of the tub. "Jou," he whispered, pulling his legs to his chest. The CEO rocked back and forth, ignoring the water. He wanted to be free of this place. He was tired of the pain and humiliation. The bathroom door slammed open. Kaiba leaped to his feet and pressed his back firmly against the wall. "Time to get out, Mr. Kaiba," Aki sneered.

Shaking from head to toe, Kaiba stepped out of the shower. Aki threw a towel at him while he leaned over and shut the water off. He stood up and pushed Kaiba onto the toilet seat. He threw the towel away, causing Kaiba to turn his head and stare at the wall. He tried to remember happier times with Mokuba and even the arguments he started with Jou. Aki snickered at Kaiba's distant look. It clearly didn't take long to break the strong businessman. The captor pulled Kaiba's leg forward and changed the bandages.

"Why are you just sitting there, Kaiba?" Jou's voice suddenly rang in Kaiba's head. He knew it was his own imagination, but it gave the CEO comfort.

"I'm waiting for you," he thought back.

"Silly, you're stronger than that. You know the direction in, don't you?" Kaiba nodded. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Kaiba glanced down just as Aki finished wrapping his leg. Fire burned in his eyes. He knew that there was a total of three of them in the building. He might be able to make it out, but the unknown kept him firmly planted. If he didn't make it out, then he'd risk the food that was promised to him. If he waited until he got food and water, then he would have more strength to escape on. "I'm sorry, Jou. I can't escape now. I'm too weak," he thought. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Aki reached up and wiped his tear away. "Don't cry, Mr. Kaiba. Once you prove your loyalty to me, I'll let you roam free me and spread your legs to anyone I say." The thought sicken Kaiba. He personally knew that Aki would never trust him. Kaiba glared at the wall. He'll never become some asshole's play thing. He moved his healthy leg and kicked Aki in the face.

"I'm not your slut!" Kaiba yelled, his voice creaking from not using it for so long. Aki laughed and rubbed his cheek.

The fire returned to Kaiba's eyes. "It's good to see Cly didn't break you. I want that job for myself." Aki stood up quickly and slammed him into the back of the toilet. He wrapped his hands around his neck and squeezed the air out of him. Kaiba gasped and pulled on the hands around his neck. After the CEO's lips began to turn blue, Aki threw him on the ground. Kaiba coughed and rubbed his bruised neck. The hooded man kicked him in the back. "Hurry and get up. The longer you take, the less food you'll have."

Kaiba moved carefully and put his pants back on. He shivered from the drafty corridor, but he followed Aki regardless. The temptation to run away dulled in comparison to having food in his stomach. Finally, they reached a kitchen. Not much was in it besides a table, stove, and refrigerator. Both of the guards were standing there. Kaiba moved carefully behind Aki, but a few feet out of his reach. He didn't know what they were planning, but the sight of the chicken voided his thought process. Once Aki sat at the table, Kaiba carefully sat down across from him, keeping a close eye on the two standing to the right. Not sure if he should reach for the food, he glanced up at Aki. "Very good. You're learning. For creating that program, you earned two drumsticks." Aki placed them in front of Kaiba on a plate. "To get more and a glass of water, you must answer some questions truthfully." The CEO glanced down at the chicken. "You can eat those as I ask the questions."

Kaiba swallowed the lump in his throat before picking up the first drumstick. The chicken was moist and seasoned. It tasted delicious. Aki watched the starving man slowly eating the chicken. He knew once Kaiba had the taste of food, he'd be more willing to talk. "First question. How many people do you have working for your security."

Fear gripped the CEO. They must be after Mokuba or that little boy Jou ran away with. "I don't know the exact number. Roland is in charge of that," Kaiba whispered.

Aki thought for a moment and then put a glass a water in front of him. "How many guards at the mansion?"

"Rotating three, but probably more since my kidnapping." The questions continued, sometimes earning him another piece of chicken, but other times didn't. He never gave away vital information to his security nor where Jou would hide. His stomach cramped, and he immediately stopped eating. It was too long in-between meals. Nausea filled his senses, and he placed his head down on the table.

Aki watched this and sighed. "I suppose you're not hungry anymore. One final question, and I'll let you sleep peacefully in a room with a bathroom and no chains. What is your security code to get into the mansion?"

Kaiba kept his head down, pretending to be passed out while he thought. He really didn't want to answer that question, but how would they know it was the wrong number? The CEO lifted his head and stared at Aki. "1125 then hold the disarm button for two seconds exactly."

Aki looked over at the guards. He nodded and watched one disappear through another door while the other guard grabbed Kaiba. He dragged the CEO through the hallways until they reached a door. He tossed Kaiba through the door and slammed it shut.

Kaiba's stomach flipped. He rose and ran towards the only other doorway. He barely made it before vomiting everything he ate. He groaned and shuddered. He felt worse than not having food. Once his stomach was settled, Kaiba staggered into the other room and lied on the bed. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome his senses. Dreams of Mokuba playing in their backyard plagued his senses. He always enjoyed taking a break from his work that he would do in his home to watch Mokuba play in the garden when he was younger. Now the teenager was always busy talking on the phone or playing the endless supply of video games. He cherished the times when Mokuba was stress free and able to enjoy his childhood. Kaiba was never given that opportunity between his foster father's abuse, studying, and taking over the business. He promised to let Mokuba have his childhood. A promise he kept until this moment.

His dream was cruelly interrupted when something slammed in reality. His body jerked, and he sat straight up. Aki grabbed his wrist and threw him on the ground. He handcuffed the CEO's hands behind his back before Kaiba could react. Aki kicked him on his back and stepped on his throat. "I could understand you trying to fool us with the security code. That wouldn't be out of the ordinary considering that you'd do anything to protect your brother. Nice try though. If I were to put that into your security system, it would have alerted the police." Aki growled, "Hiding a Trojan Horse in that security program that would fry any system that I uploaded it on was very foolish. That I cannot forgive. That was the final straw!"

Aki moved off Kaiba who instantly took a deep breath and coughed. "Cly," the captor shouted. The tall guard moved into the room. "Do whatever you wish to him, but keep him alive. When I call you, dump him some place no one would find him and let him rot to death. This piece of shit is not worth the trouble."

Kaiba got to his knees and tried to move far away from Cly. He knew what the man would do. The thought sicken him on top of frightened him. "I'm sorry, Jou. I don't think I can stay alive for you anymore," Kaiba thought and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the man who would cause him excruciating pain and humiliation.

Jou ran quickly through the alleyways. He avoided the trash lining the ground and tried to keep the boy quiet. If the men were following him, Jou wanted to hide completely. Finally the alleyway opened up to a busy city. Cars drove up and down the road. People walked all around him. Homeless people sat along the sides of the buildings. Jou smiled, instantly knowing where he was. The helicopter ride was so long to fly only a few miles from Kaiba Corp. The blond moved in and out of the alleyways that he knew well, avoiding the cars more than the people. He didn't know if the men would came after him. The only hope he had was that Kaiba wouldn't tell them anything that would prevent him from getting someplace safe. He worried about the burnet's safety, but couldn't risk never finding him by getting captured again.

Jou climbed up the fire escape that led to his bedroom window. He didn't want to go home, but he had to contact someone. He prayed that he would make it in and out without his drunken father knowing. He rubbed the boy's back, standing outside of his bedroom. "Can you stay quiet for me?" He felt the boy nod his head against Jou's shoulder. The blond quietly opened the window and reached inside for the cord to his blinds. He pulled it down and lifted the blinds. Once inside, he tried to set the boy down, but he clung to Jou's neck. "It's okay. I'm just going to set you down on the bed while I look for something." The boy finally let go as Jou set him on the bed. He instantly curled up and watched Jou fearfully from his position.

The duelist changed his clothes and reached into the back of his dresser drawer. He pulled out a prescription bottle of antibiotics and swallowed one of the pills before looking at his infected shoulder. He knew he had to get to the hospital soon, but first he needed a safe place for the boy and to contact Mokuba. Jou reached for the cell phone that he left in his room before he last left for work and dialed Yugi's number. The tri-color haired man pick up on first ring. "Jou?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my gods! Are you alright? Mokuba said you and Kaiba were kidnapped yesterday afternoon. Is Kaiba with you? Where are you?"

"Yugi!" Jou shouted after trying to get his attention earlier during his rambling. He slightly prayed that he didn't yell loud enough to alert his father. "Kaiba is still captured. Just listen. I'm coming to your house. Can you secretly call Mokuba and get one of his guards to pick me up from there. Kaiba doesn't have much time."

"How long until you get here?"

"Five minutes. Oh, and Yugi, I rescued a boy they had as a slave. Do you think you can watch him?"

"Of course, Jou. Are you okay?"

"Not really, but we'll worry about me after Kaiba is safe."

"Right. I'll call Mokuba."

"Thanks. See you soon." Jou closed his phone and glanced at the boy. "Can you walk?"

He nodded and sat up, waiting for Jou's direction. Jou listened carefully to his house and realized for the first time that his father must not be home. Not wanting to risk running into him on the way out, Jou climbed out of his room the same way got in. The blond walked quickly to Yugi's house, holding tightly onto the boy's hand who miraculous kept up with his fast pace.

Once Jou reached the block that Yugi's game shop was on, Jou glanced around for anyone suspicious. Feeling safe, Jou moved to the back of the building and walked into the back door without knocking. "Yugi! Jou shouted seconds before the tri-color haired youth ran around the corner.

Yugi took one look at Jou and shuddered. "You look horrible. Roland will be here in a minute."

Jou laughed at Yugi's calm remark. He ushered the boy into a seat at the table in the kitchen by the backdoor. "This is the boy. He hasn't said anything." Jou knelt down in front of the boy. "This is Yugi. You can trust him. He's going to keep you safe while I go help my friend. Okay?"

Jou rose but the boy attached to his arm. "Please," he tried to speak. "I want to go with you."

Yugi glanced at Jou. "I'm sure Mokuba wouldn't mind if the boy came with you. I'll go too."

"I don't want to attract attention. Those men could be watching anywhere."

"No one can see inside the limo or pass the gates to the mansion," Roland spoke, causing both men to jump, and the boy to cling behind Jou.

"Whatever. Kaiba needs help now." Jou moved out the door, carrying the boy and followed closely by Yugi. He didn't want to waste anymore time. The three got into the back of the car. "Kaiba is or was held at a large warehouse about a mile down from my home. It's behind a bunch of alleyways. I'm not sure exactly where, but you can probably spot it by a helicopter. You don't have much time," he said to Roland when the divider opened.

Roland pushed a button to his Bluetooth and began instructing someone to go search for Kaiba. Jou sighed from his seat. He wanted and hoped Kaiba was still in the same location even though the captors were probably smart enough to move him. He glanced down at the boy's red hair for the first time noticing blond at the roots. They dyed his hair. That was probably how they kept him hidden. "In about five minutes we should know if Mr. Kaiba is still there. What are your injuries, Mr. Jounouchi?"

"I have an infected bullet wound in my shoulder, a large gash along my other arm, and bruises that I can handle. I took an antibiotic earlier, but I know a doctor would need to look at it."

"A doctor is already at the mansion. He'll be able to see you once we reach the mansion. We need to handle your injuries right away. What about the boy?"

Jou glanced down at his companion. "Does anything hurt?" The boy shook his head. "I think a doctor should check him out. He says nothing hurts, but he might have some old injuries. I'll be there with you the whole time," Jou whispered to him and held him close.

"Do you know what Mr. Kaiba's condition was?"

"They left him alone for the longest time. He had a dislocated shoulder, but I popped it back in place. While we were escaping, they shot him in the leg. I don't know what abuse he would have taken after that. He finished hacking into the Dimo system like they asked him to. I don't see any reason to keep him alive. We need to find him."

Roland's phone rang as he pulled into the mansion. "Roland speaking. Shit. Look for any evidence on their whereabouts." Roland closed his phone and glanced back at Jou before pulling into the garage. "They are already gone. If they left any clues, we'll find Mr. Kaiba. Until then let's get all of you inside. You'll be well protected here."

They got out of the car mere seconds before a raven haired teenager grabbed Jou. "I was so worried about you! Roland, any word on my brother."

"I'm sorry, Master Mokuba. They managed to get away. The security team believe that they'd been gone for awhile. They must have left immediately after Jou escaped."

Jou hissed as Mokuba's grip shifted to his arm. "I'm sorry," Mokuba mumbled as he moved his hand away from Jou's wound. "Who's the boy?"

"He was their slave."

"Would he know where they went? I'm sure he knows all the places they would hide Seto."

The boy gripped Jou's hand and hid behind the blond. Jou frowned and knelt in front of the boy. "Don't worry. Mokuba won't hurt you. I'll never let anyone hurt you, okay?"

The boy nodded. "Master Mokuba, Mr. Jounouchi is injured, and the child may need medical attention. I believe it would be wise to handle that situation first before we start our search for Mr. Kaiba."

Mokuba smiled and led everyone into the house. "Thanks, Roland. I don't know what I'd do without out you. The doctor is already here. We weren't sure when we'd find you or even what shape you'd be in so we had him here."

"Thanks, Mokuba. Yugi, do you want to stay with Mokuba or come with me?"

The quiet duelist smiled, "I'm here to show my support. Mokuba, why don't we go play a video game while we wait for Jou to come back."

"Umm, sure. Jou head upstairs and to the first door on the right. I'll send the doctor up."

Jou moved to the stairs. "I'll keep him distracted. Take as long as you need. He's been worried," Yugi whispered.

"It's understandable. Thanks, Yugi." Jou walked up the stairs still holding onto the boy's hand. He walked into the large bedroom. The bed sat in the center with a black comforter neatly made on it. He sat down on it while the child curled up beside him. The blond couldn't figure out how to calm the fearful child. "What's your name?"

"They called me Omi once."

Jou smiled even though he hated the thought of this child not knowing his name. "Omi. You can call me Jou. When the doctor comes in, he's going to look at your body. He's only searching for wounds. There is nothing to fear. I'll be right here."

Just as he finished the sentence, the tall, black-haired doctor walked in. "Alright, Mr. Jounouchi, let's look at those wounds."

"If you don't mind, can you check Omi first? He's very scared."

The doctor smiled and glanced at the boy, trying to become invisible behind Jou. He knelt beside the bed. "Hi, big fellow. Let's play a game. Do you want to do that?"

Not sure what to do, Omi looked up at Jou. "I'll play with you." Jou was very impressed with the doctor. It didn't take him long to get Omi to relax.

"When I say Simon says you do whatever I say after that, okay?" Omi nodded and smiled a little. "First round. Simon says, 'Jou stand up and Omi lie down on the bed.'" Jou instantly stood up while Omi slowly lied down. "Very good!" The doctor pulled out two lollipops and handed one to Omi and the other to Jou. Omi stared at it for a second before watching Jou put it in his mouth. Omi mimicked Jou and smiled brightly at the sweet taste. "Ready for round two? Jou stand by the door. Simon says, 'Omi open your mouth.'"

Jou smiled and walked over to the door, knowing full well that he was going to lose. "Opps, Jou lost. I didn't say Simon says first." Jou pouted and laughed. The doctor pulled out another lollipop. "This is for later. I'm going to put this plastic stick called a thermometer under your tongue, Omi. When I do, Simon says, 'Close your mouth.'"

The game continued for an hour. Omi smiled and giggled after awhile. Finally once the doctor was finished, he pulled out a teddy bear from his bag. "Okay, here's the last round. The winner gets this fluffy bear. Jou sit on the bed. Simon says, 'Omi go to the door.'" Omi instantly got up and stood by the door while Jou sat down. "Oh no! Jou loses." The doctor walked over to the child and knelt down. He handed him the bear, which Omi quickly cuddles close to his chest. "Very good, Omi. You won every round. Now, I want you to do something for me. Can you be brave?" Omi frowned but nodded quickly. "I need to look Jou over. Can you follow the man outside to the room with Yugi and Mokuba?" Omi stared up at Jou.

"It's okay, Omi. I'll be right down. Remember no on is going to hurt you." Omi nodded as the doctor opened the door and informed the guard to take him down to the living room.

"You're really good with kids," Jou said after the doctor closed the door.

"I have a lot of experience with abused children."

"Do you always carry a bear around with you?"

The doctor laughed. "No, Mokuba said I could give that to Omi. Okay enough procrastinating. Lie down so I can look at your wounds."

Jou took off his shirt and let the doctor look over him. He removed the stitches from Jou's shoulder and cleaned it completely. Once he finished wrapping all of Jou's wounds, he handed Jou a pill. "I have to get more antibiotics but that should be good until I get back. Your temperature is a bit high, but other then the one infection everything else is healing nicely. I'll double check your shoulder tomorrow."

The doctor handed Jou his shirt. "What no teddy bear?"

"Sorry fresh out." Jou smiled and stood up. He was beginning to feel better, but he was still tired. He moved quickly back downstairs, afraid that Omi may be sitting in a corner.

What he didn't expect was his soft giggling from the large black leather couch. He looked in and realized that Mokuba and Yugi were wrestling on the floor. The television displayed the tenth lost to a character. He walked over to the two. "Okay, who lost?"

"Need you ask," Mokuba pouted while Yugi grinned brightly.

Jou glanced over at Omi who put a lollipop in his mouth. It was safe to say that child was on a sugar rush. At least he wasn't as fearful as before. Jou joined the child on the couch, watching his two friends argue over which game they'd beat each other at. It was as if for a moment Mokuba forgot about his brother. Jou smiled and thought of his own sister. He'd be driven mad with worry if someone kidnapped her.

Jou sighed and pulled one of his legs against his chest. His fear of finding Kaiba dead intensified with each passing second. He knew that there was no reason to keep Kaiba alive since they got what they wanted. Then, there was a small hope that the CEO was still alive, considering that they didn't find him dead right there. Jou glanced over at the child. They couldn't want an exchange. What could this young boy mean to them. The doctor didn't find any traces that they were abusing him in any way. Jou wondered if they were training him for something, but Omi didn't appear to know much about anything. Jou drifted in and out of consciousness. He fought the fatigue only to try and figure out the enigma to Omi, but his body won, and he fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning he woke up in a soft bed with Omi lying close to him. He smiled at the sight, but feared the child was becoming too dependant on him. Omi awoke quickly to his movements and darted up as if it was an auto response to any movements around him. "Easy, Omi. It's just me."

Omi relaxed and lied back down. "Thought it was a dream," he mumbled.

"Did those men ever touch you?" Jou's curiosity got the better of him. Omi shook his head. "What did they have you do?"

Omi curled up. "Carry food. Clean rooms. Get anything they needed."

"Did they ever hurt you?"

"No. They didn't want any marks on me. My master was coming when I became of age."

The thought sickened him. They were training him to be a slave. "Did you ever see this master?"

"No, but they showed me what punishments he'd give if I didn't do something correct. That was how they punished me." The blond feared what they showed him. He couldn't even bring himself to ask. "Jou, are you going to send me to Master?"

Jou's eyes widened. "No, I'd never do that. Omi, do you remember your mommy and daddy?"

"They didn't want me."

"What do you mean?"

"They gave me to those men. They said I was the devil's child. My masters were going to keep me, but something happened, and that's when they started to teach me things. They started talking about my new master after that."

"How about we get some breakfast?" Jou asked, changing subjects. Omi smiled and nodded. The two walked down the long hallway and into the living room on the first floor.

Jou spotted Roland standing beside Mokuba who held a glum face. "Mokuba, can I talk to Roland for a second and you watch Omi?"

The raven-haired teen smiled and broke out of his trance. "Sure. How about some food?"

Jou watched the two disappear through the doorway on the other side of the large living room. "What can I do for you, Mr. Jounouchi?"

"Any word on Kaiba?"

"No. There was no evidence either. The only thing left behind a computer system that was completely wiped out. I also warned Dimo about Kaiba hacking into their system. If they see anyone else hacking in they'll secretly track it."

"Can you do me a favor?" The tall man nodded. "They were training Omi I think to be a slave. I can only imagine what would happen to him once he was sold. He said that a man was coming from him when he became of age and as his punishment they would show him videos of what that man did when someone misbehaved. He also said his parents gave him to those people. Is there any way you could find out who he is and if his parents actually gave him up?"

"The doctor took some blood while he was sleeping last night. We're checking the files for missing children, but it's looking like he might have been abandoned. I'm not sure what we'll do with him once no one claims him."

Jou frowned. "I wish I could take him in, but my dad would never let me." He also knew that he'd never want to introduce the child to his abusive life.

"I'm sure once Mr. Kaiba comes back he'll find a nice home for Omi. Until then you are all going to stay here. Master Mokuba doesn't want to risk something happening to any of you. Mr. Motou went home early this morning just incase they figured out that you and him were friends. He didn't want to tip them off on where you were hiding. Now how about if we join them for breakfast?"

Jou smiled and nodded. The rest of the day went by relatively slowly. Mokuba and Omi played games even though Jou could clearly see that Mokuba was distracted. The security came in and out with random announcements that they crossed off more parts of the city. Jou remained resting on the couch, not wanting to play any games. His thoughts surrounded Kaiba, and he couldn't focus.

Days went by with no word on Kaiba. Mokuba couldn't focus on anything else anymore. The board members of Kaiba Corp. insisted on announcing Kaiba as dead and wanted Mokuba to take over. They said that it was enough time, and they couldn't hold all the projects they were working on for much longer. Mokuba refused to do anything they wished, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to fight them. One morning when Jou woke to go downstairs, he ran into an elegantly dressed Mokuba. "What's going on?"

"I'm calling a press conference. I need to force the captors to contact me or force them to let him go. Kaiba Corp. needs him. It's about time I show the world that Kaiba is not dead!" Mokuba moved towards the door. "Stay inside. It might get chaotic outside."

"I understand. Good luck, Mokuba." Jou moved into the dinning room to get some breakfast. He hoped that this press conference was the best thing, and that Kaiba would be found shortly after. This might even bring more awareness to him, and that people wouldn't just ignore a sighting of him. Time will tell.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

WOOOOOW Do you know how many days I kept typing this. Four whole days. I don't know when the next chapter will come out. I'm sorry that this was so long, but my mind refused to let me stop until this moment. Thank you for making it to the end of the chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for the slight confusing. I ended the last chapter in a different place from the original plan. I wanted to clarify one thing incase it doesn't make itself clear in this chapter and incase I confused anyone else. Kaiba has been locked up for a few days with those captors. Where I ended Kaiba's story was one day after I ended Jou's. The press conference is on the same day that Aki told Cly to do what he wished. I completely forgot about that little part and left it out only because I wanted to keep the press conference for this chapter. Again I'm very sorry.

On that note. Thank you so much for your reviews. I was worried about making Kaiba weaker than usual because I wanted to try to keep him in character as much as possible. This is going to be another combined chapter but it won't be as long as the last one. My outline of this story was obviously down by someone else because that couldn't have been me LOL Just kidding. I was half asleep when I plotted this.

Warnings: mention of rape (again not graphic just talking about it), language and the aftereffects of Kaiba's torture (I skipped it this story because I want to focus on the characters instead of the abuse)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Six

Mokuba moved out of the mansion and through the large mob of reports. He didn't want to have the press conference right outside of the house. He stood in the middle of the people asking random questions and attempting to get a response out of him. Roland stood beside him, glancing carefully through the crowd for any danger or someone standing out of place. Mokuba held up his hand like he watched his brother do countless times before he was going to speak. "We are moving this press conference to Kaiba Corp. I hope you all join me there in a half hour." With that spoken, Mokuba moved through the rest of the crowd over to the limo. With his emotionless mask firmly in place, he slightly prayed that his brother would be proud of him. He hoped that his speech today would not only show the world that he was still looking for Kaiba, but to prove to the board members that he wasn't giving up. His brother would be back running the company. Kaiba was the only one with the heart and soul that could keep that company alive. His brother turned it from the deadly company it was into a company the brought joy and smiles to children's faces. Mokuba would never let the company give up on him, not when Kaiba never gave up on it.

The second the door shut behind him, Mokuba curled in on himself. "Roland, how does Seto do that and make it look so easy?"

The tall bodyguard chuckled from the driver's seat. "Mr. Kaiba has often used this limo as a way to prepare himself. He still gets nervous too. You're doing great, Master Mokuba."

"Did you contact everyone on the board?"

"Yes, sir. They will be waiting in the lobby for your arrival."

"Good." Mokuba remained quiet for the rest of the ride. He knew that Kaiba never had the board members at his press conferences, but he was doing this to rub it in there face. He was tired of them constantly harassing him about taking over the company. It would be one week since he was kidnapped tomorrow. It was too early to give up on Kaiba, especially since Jou escaped five days ago. Of course he knew the odds of his brother still being alive was slim, but he wasn't giving up until they showed him a body. To him, Kaiba was still alive.

Roland pulled up along the side of Kaiba Corp. The news crew was already there. He could never understand how they got to places so quickly. Mokuba took a deep breath and waited for Roland to open his door. He plastered the same emotionless face that he had on before and stepped out of the door. Ignoring the questions on his way into the main lobby. To his delight, all the board members stood in the corner by the elevators. He assumed that they must think he was announcing that he was giving up on Kaiba. He felt sorry for those fools. He hoped that they were as good as not showing emotions as the brothers were.

The pressed followed in, setting up cameras and microphones as they took their seats. The raven-haired teen waited patiently for everyone to get settled. He allowed a few people to put microphones on his jacket before moving over to the podium that was set up just for this purpose. Roland stood beside him, his eyes still darting through the crowd. Once satisfied that there was no threat, he nodded to Mokuba. Mokuba cleared his throat and rested his hands on the podium in front of him. The speech his staff wrote last night remained forgotten in front of him. He had no intentions of reading it. This was going to come from his heart. He was going to do his brother justice.

"I have called you all here this morning to make an announcement. It has come to my attention that not only is the police giving up on finding my brother alive, but the whole world that stood and supported him has given up." Mokuba glared over at the board members. "I like to inform you that Kaiba Corp. is not giving up on my brother. Seto has done so much for this company and this city. It's about time we gave something back to him. Apparently the award for information on his whereabouts and safe return is not good enough. I'm issuing a challenge. The first person that finds my brother dead or alive and brings him back to me will receive a prize much better than the reward money. If you bring me information that leads me to him you will also receive that prize. That goes for everyone including the police, homeless people, members of the board, our employees, criminals, and even the people that kidnapped my brother. In order to find out what that prize is, you must help me bring my brother home. But, don't think that this deal will stay long. You all have two days starting the second I walk out of those doors. Thank you." Mokuba took one last look at the board members, feeling satisfied that they didn't look too happy.

Mokuba walked pass the endless questions and back into the limo. Roland quickly got into the driver's seat and drove back to the mansion. "I'm sorry about not following the speech, Roland."

"You don't need to apologize to me, but if I may say freely. That was very foolish of you."

"I know, but now everyone would be looking for him. The prize will be determined on what type of person finds him. Do you think my brother would be angry?"

Roland sighed. "Yes and no. He would hate how you just made yourself a target, but he would be very proud that you stood up to the board members and challenged the world. Master Mokuba, I think we should increase security around the mansion. You do know people are going to be finding someone that looks like Mr. Kaiba just to get the prize or even give false information."

"Go ahead and increase security. I don't want anything happening to Jou or Omi. I don't want to trust one of the board members to help with the frauds. Will you be able to handle it?"

Roland smirked. "Not to worry, Master Mokuba. If the information is adequate enough for you to hear, I'll bring that person up to you."

"Thank you." Mokuba quietly watched the city zoom by, wondering how long it would take for someone to start to scam him. He just hoped that this would get the captors to either bring Kaiba to him or let him go. Maybe someone would find him or Kaiba would be able to make it back with his own strength if they did let him go.

Jou sat in the living room with Omi, watching the press conference. His jaw dropped to the dramatic challenge Mokuba unleashed. It was like watching Kaiba stand up there and announce to the world that he was going to build an amusement park in every major city. Jou glanced out the window, noticing that people were already lining up outside of the gates. Whether they were there to show support, or they had information on Kaiba, Jou couldn't tell. His eyes softened as he saw the tears coming down Omi's cheeks. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry," the small child wailed. "I should have told him that I was leaving the door unlocked. You both would have been able to make it out alive. It's all my fault."

Jou was shocked at not only the confession, but the fact that Omi was speaking clearly without any fear. "Omi, none of this is your fault. We'll get Kaiba back. Don't you worry."

"I wish I knew the other hideout, but they never took me out of that one. I always knew there was another one, but they…they…" Omi couldn't finish the sentence.

"They what?"

"When they left they chained me in tha-that room." Omi pulled on his hair. "All I heard were those boys screaming on the videos. I couldn't watch them. I kept my eyes closed. Whatever was happening." Omi started to shake and cry harder. "I don't want them to put him through that. It must have been painful the way they were screaming."

Jou wrapped his arms around the trembling boy. Fear clouded his judgment as he shouted for help. "Get the doctor here right away," he told the first person to run into the room. He gently rocked Omi back and forth in his arms as he continued to sob. He grew even more concerned about Kaiba. If they causing this much pain to a child that didn't watch what was on the videos, he could only imagine what they were doing to Kaiba who they didn't need any longer. Was he even still alive? Jou couldn't stand waiting there. He wanted to be out there looking for Kaiba. He never got to tell him the reason he was meeting with Kaiba. "Don't you give up, Kaiba," Jou silently prayed.

The doctor came running in ten minutes later as Jou finally let the child go. "He's having a breakdown," Jou whispered. The tall man held the boy to his chest, whispering soft words to calm him down as he injected him with a mild sedative. Within the minutes Omi was sleeping peacefully in the doctor's arms.

He gently laid Omi down on the couch while he checked his heart rate. "He should be okay. What triggered it?"

"We were watching the press conference. He started apologizing for not being able to get both of us out. Then he started talking about what they made him watch. He said he never looked, but he couldn't block out the screams that the boys who were being punished made. I don't know who those men are, but I swear if I ever find them again." Jou couldn't finish his sentence. Mokuba walked in a few minutes later, taking his tie and jacket off.

He took one look at the doctor and gasp. "What's wrong?"

"Omi had a breakdown. He's fine now," the doctor answered. "It was a build up of grief and guilt I'm assuming. Once he's rested he should be fine."

"I'm going to get changed and wait to see if anything happens." Mokuba left a few minutes later obviously extremely worried about what the next two days would hold. Would he be able to see his brother again?

The doctor took one look at Mokuba's retreating form. "I'll talk to him," he informed the blond before leaving as well. Jou trusted that the doctor would know more about the Kaiba brothers than Jou did. He trusted the man to be able to calm Mokuba down.

Jou sat down in front of the couch and turned the volume down on the television. The news was doing another broadcast of the press conference along with interviewing random people. Some people support Mokuba's decision and other's thought he was just acting like a spoiled child. He couldn't believe how quickly someone could turn on someone else, but he figured that the two millionaire brothers saw it often. Jou's thoughts ran back to Kaiba. He knew the brunet was strong and could withstand most torture, but how long could he last. It had already been five days. The amount of damage they could do to Kaiba not only physically but mentally would be astronomical. If and when they found Kaiba alive, would he be the same. Jou shook that thought from his head. It didn't matter to Jou whether Kaiba was the same or not. He just wanted him back in his life. He wanted to see the fire in those sapphire eyes of his. He wasn't to stand beside him as he showed the world that he was the strong CEO he wanted them to see. He admired Kaiba's courage and strength to the point where he was relying on him to help him through his life. He craved that presence.

Jou got up and looked back outside as hundreds of people gathered at the gates. Some people launched teddy bears and flowers over the gates to land randomly on the driveway and lawn. He smiled at the small support that they were giving the family. Jou wished he had the strength to tell Kaiba earlier. "I love you, Seto," he whispered to himself, not noticing Mokuba standing in the doorway.

Mokuba smiled and hid around the corner. He was thrilled to hear those words from Jou's mouth. He knew that there was something going on when Jou suddenly wanted a meeting with Kaiba. Usually the blond would just burst into the house or his brother's office, but Jou politely phoned in an appointment and waited patiently for the time and date to arrive. He wondered if that was the moment he was going to confess his feelings to his brother. It saddened the teenager knowing that their romantic time was interrupted with tragedy. He also knew that Kaiba had feelings for the blond, considering that he didn't just tell his secretary to cancel that appointment when he saw the schedule. In fact, he watched his brother pick out new clothes for the day and even search for the perfect cologne. Mokuba smiled. He was going to get his brother back not only for himself, but for the love sick blond in the living room. He just hoped that when they found Kaiba, that those men didn't ruin their chances to be together.

Kaiba was in an out of consciousness. Every bit of his body hurt, and he hated thought that he was going to die at little less then he hated the bitter taste in his mouth. His captors were arguing in the background. He couldn't make out most of it, but he heard something about the news was having a search party sent out for him. That part confused him. Another wave a nausea shook painfully through his battered body. He hated lying in his own blood and vomit, but he couldn't move himself out of it. Eventually he felt his body being lifted off the ground. He didn't know where they were taking him, but he hoped that there was no more pain. He couldn't hold on much longer.

His nude body was thrown painfully into the back of a van. He screamed as the broken bones in his body throbbed painfully. He couldn't even think where they were taking him now. He closed his eyes as Jou's image appeared before him. "Giving up, Kaiba?"

"I don't have the strength. You were suppose to come back for me." Tears rolled down his bloody cheeks as he continued to have the conversation with the invisible Jou. His words were spoken very softly that no one would be able to hear him.

"Who says I'm not coming now?"

"You'll never find me."

"Don't give up now. You had enough strength to not give them what they wanted besides hacking into Dimo. I'm coming for you."

"Protect Mokuba for me."

"Kaiba! Don't you fucking give up. You keep fighting. I'm coming for you. Don't you forget that!" Tears continued to stream down his face as he lost consciousness again. He silently hoped that he wouldn't wake again. He couldn't handle the pain anymore.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans. When he awoke again, he broken body was lying in the middle of a forest. He tried to move his broken leg, but the strength he once had was depleted. He looked up just to see the back of Jou's head disappear around a tree. "Jou," Kaiba tried to shout, but his voice was gone, and he just mouthed the words. He pulled his broken arm close to his chest and leaned over on the right side. Digging his hand into the ground he pulled himself in the direction that Jou disappeared from.

He could hear someone talking as they climbed through the forest. The voice didn't sound like Jou's, but he could have sworn he saw Jou. He looked around again and spotted the blond-haired man. He had a backpack on his shoulders and was talking to a red-haired woman. He tried to shout Jou's name again, but the words still refused to come form in his mouth. Cursing his luck, Kaiba continued to pull his beaten body through the debris of the forest. Twigs scrapped his skin, and he shivered from the cold. He had to reach Jou. He hated to think that Jou was walking with another woman, but maybe they knew he was somewhere in this forest, and they were looking for him.

Kaiba continued to pull himself, having difficulty climbing over the large roots. He tried to move towards the two walking, but his strength gave out. "Wait, Jou," he was finally able to whisper. His breath was coming quickly, and his heart beat quickened. He could feel the blood running down his skin from all the wounds that were reopening. The two were just about to disappear from sight. He had to reach them. He had to get to Jou. Kaiba attempted to pull himself up again, but there was no strength left in him. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Jou, help me!" at the top of his lungs. He heard rapid footsteps as he collapsed on the forest floor.

"Oh God, Jenny, hand me one of my jackets. I think this is the man that everyone's been looking for. He's in horrible shape. Call an ambulance." At first Kaiba couldn't understand the words until he realized that they were speaking English. He wondered when they moved him to America. His consciousness fell again. Jou came for him, but he couldn't understand why Jou was speaking English. He knew that the blond man was half American, but why would he speak it? How would Jou know to find him in a forest much less in America?

The tall blond looked over at his girlfriend. "Jason, they said not to move him but to keep him warm and stop anything that's bleeding. Who would have thought our trip to Mt. Fuji would end like this? Are you sure this is the person on the news this morning?"

Jason wiped the blood off Kaiba's face. "I believe so. He has a broken arm and leg." He rested Kaiba's head on his lap and took a blanket out of his pack, wrapping it around the CEO. "Don't worry," Jason whispered to the unconscious man. "We'll get you help. Your brother's speech a day ago was impressive. Who is this Jou you called for? I'm sure your brother's name was Mokuba. Is Jou someone you care for? You keep holding on," Jason continued to speak randomly. It was lucky that they weren't too deep into the forest. He heard the sirens approaching. "You hear that. They're going to help you. Just keep breathing." Jason looked up at Jenny who smiled at his kind gesture. He didn't even know this man, but he was trying to keep him alive by talking to him. Jenny looked down the path to see the ambulance pull up. She ran down the path to lead them the right direction. Every second counted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Now that took me a total of three hours to type. And since I got it done so quickly I'll update it quickly. I'm going to work on the next chapter the second I have a chance. Maybe I can even get that chapter out quickly if I can type it that fast. There's a total of two chapters left. And I'm even thinking of a sequel, but I'm not sure. We'll see how I feel after I finished typing these other two chapters. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your kind reviews. And a special thanks to lily who was the first reviewer for two chapters in a row! YAY! Anyway. This is another fast update because again I typed this chapter in three hours. So I'm rewarding my happiness to all of you faithful people.

Warnings: Mentioning of all of Kaiba's injuries including the rape. Nothing graphic.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Seven

Jou ran quickly through the hallways of the hospital with Mokuba right at his heels. He ignored all the nurses yelling at them to stop running in the hospital. He skidded around the corners and entered into the elevator. They received a call this afternoon, informing them that two hikers from America found Kaiba. Mokuba insisted on seeing his brother first before he talked to the two hikers. He trusted that they were good people, and that they weren't accidentally mistaken Kaiba for someone else. On the way to the hospital they dropped Omi and half their guards off with Yugi. They wanted to be sure that he was protected and didn't want the boy hanging around the hospital, especially since they didn't know how long they would be there waiting to see Kaiba. Yugi didn't mind watching the child.

The elevator opened, and the two ran down the hallway and turned right. They managed to get to their location just in time to see Kaiba disappearing into a room, but not soon enough to get a good look to make sure it was him. Jou pressed his hands against the window of the door and looked inside. They were preparing him for surgery. "Sirs, I don't know how you managed to get all the way in here, but you can't be here."

"Has it been confirm that that person is Seto Kaiba?"

The young blonde woman smiled and looked at Mokuba, finally recognizing him. "Yes. It's defiantly him. Now, if you follow me to the waiting area, I'll let the doctors know that you are here, Mr. Kaiba." Jou placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder and walked in the direction that the nurse was leading them. He silently breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Kaiba was finally back with them and safe. The nurse led them to a private room with a television in the upper corner and several chairs lining the wall. He treated the two special only because Kaiba Corp. was their largest benefactor, and the fact that it was going to be a long time before they got to see Kaiba. She didn't want them being harassed by other people waiting or even the press getting in. "They just started surgery a few minutes ago. It's going to be a long time. Please make yourselves comfortable, and if you need anything please come to the nurse's station."

"Thank you," Jou mumbled as he sat down on one of the chairs. Mokuba paced back and forth, clenching his cell phone tightly in his fist. He half expected the board members to call, but thus far everything remained silent. He worried about what the company was planning now knowing that Kaiba was found alive. He feared that they would still find a way to remove Kaiba from his position. That was something that he would never let happen. Then there was the other half of his worry. He didn't know anything about Kaiba's condition. All he knew was that the damage was severe, and he was in desperate need of surgery which they were trying to hold off on because of his dehydration and malnutrition. Apparently they couldn't hold off any longer. He glanced at Jou who stared out the window. Mokuba never told him that he caught his silent love confession to the window. He felt horrible for the blond. This would be the ultimate test to how much they cared about each other. Would his brother be mentally strong enough not to push Jou away, or would he not want to see Jou?

Jou shifted his gaze from the window to Mokuba and held out his hand. "Come here, Mokuba. You need to sit down." Mokuba accept his gesture and sat down beside Jou. The blond wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. He rested his head in Mokuba's thick black hair. "He's strong. He made it this far. He won't give up. He'll be that annoying older brother again before you know it."

Mokuba smiled and wrapped his arms around Jou. He loved the compassion and thought it would be nice to have Jou as an older brother as well. "Do you love, Seto," Mokuba whispered, wondering if Jou would confess it to him.

"I do." The phrase was so quiet and filled with love.

Mokuba smiled. "He does to."

"I know he loves Seto."

Mokuba laughed and playfully punched Jou's arm. "No silly. He loves you."

Jou sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. "You probably don't want to hear this but the day we were kidnapped he looked and smelt like heaven. If it weren't for his taunts, I would have been standing there staring at him with drool rolling off my lips."

Mokuba laughed again. "He picked everything out with you in mind. I couldn't figure out what he was doing because we kept stopping at every clothing store on the way home the night before. I actually snuck a look at his schedule to see why he was doing that. I saw your name on it, but there wasn't anyone else that he would go through all that work for. That's when I realized his feelings."

"That would explain his caring personality while we were captured. I just thought it was him feeling guilty for getting me involved."

"He only shows that personality to people he loves. You're very lucky, Jou." Mokuba sighed heavily and glanced at the door. "I just hope that whatever they did to him wasn't enough to make that personality vanish."

Jou rubbed Mokuba's back and leaned further into the chair. "I told you. He's strong. He'll make it through all of this. You'll see."

Mokuba smiled softly and titled his head back until it rested on the wall. The room was extremely quiet as if the nurses weren't walking by. Hours flew by like minutes. Mokuba drifted to sleep as Jou wrapped his arm around the teenager and cuddled him close even with the arms separating their chairs. It wasn't long before he too fell asleep. The sun set a long time ago and there was blackness outside. Jou didn't bother to get up and turn the light on.

A few hours later, Jou woke and shifted his head to stare at someone standing in the doorway. The two didn't say anything at first. Jou's mind was fuzzy, and he thought the tall burnet was Kaiba at first. The doctor cleared his throat. "Do you wish for me to come back later?" he whispered.

Jou shook his head. "Mokuba," he whispered. "The doctor is here."

The teenager jerked up and stared at the doctor in the doorway. He pushed the light switch on and approached the two who's eyes were adjusting to the light. Words remained trapped in Mokuba's throat. He didn't know if he wanted the answers to his questions. The doctor sat down on the chair he moved directly across from them and balanced the chart on his lap. "My name is Doctor Kai. First off. He's going to be fine. Mr. Kaiba is resting comfortably now. That's what I want you to remember. The damaged done to his body was severe. He's going to make it through," the doctor added at the end to make sure that the two knew that no matter what he said Kaiba was going to get it through it physically at least. "Mr. Kaiba, do you give permission to discuss the information about your brother in front of this individual."

Mokuba wet his lips. "Yes. Jou is like family. And, please, don't call me 'Mr. Kaiba.' Too many people call my brother that. Just call me Mokuba."

"Alright, Mokuba. We're going to start off easy. I don't want to overwhelm you. If it gets too much, just tell me, and we'll continue it later." That statement made the teenager shudder. Jou wrapped his arm around him and held him close. He was determined to show all the support he could. "Okay. He has small cuts and bruises in various parts of his body. They have been cleaned and treated. The bullet wound on his leg was treated by his captors. It's healing nicely and the bullet was removed. His right leg is broken along with his left arm and almost every finger in his left hand. Those have all been set, and he has casts on them. He'll need to do some physical therapy after the bones have been healed, but he won't lose the ability to walk or do anything in with his left arm."

The doctor flipped through the chart. "He has a severe concussion but thankfully there is no swelling in his brain. His ribs are bruised. We thought they might be broken or fractured but the x-rays came back negative. He was kicked repeatedly in the chest and head, judging by the different bruises. Like I said, thankfully there wasn't anymore severe damage. There's odd shapes craved into his back, but they were already healed and none of them had infections. With your permission, we would like to photograph them and give them to the police. Maybe the shapes are a clue to who did this to him."

Mokuba nodded. "Whatever you need to do for the police is fine. Just don't have them waiting for him to wake up to make a statement. I will be the one to determined when he's ready to talk to the police."

"Very well. His left shoulder looked like it took some damage several days ago."

"It was dislocated. I popped it back in place," Jou said quickly.

The doctor nodded. "There was a little damage done to the nerves, but they are healing fine. He has extremely dehydration and malnutrition. We have several bags of vitamins and liquids going into his body. When you see him, it'll look like a lot is hooked to him, but don't worry. Once his body has enough to continue to produce everything on it's own, most of those wires and bags will go away. That's all the easy things. I have some disturbing news. Just keep remembering that he's alive, and he'll make it through."

Mokuba squeezed tightly onto Jou's hand. Jou attempted to swallow the lump in his throat as his stomach plummeted. "There are signs that Mr. Kaiba has been repeatedly raped."

"What?" Mokuba gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jou glanced away for a second, attempting to get his strength back. He held tightly onto Mokuba. He didn't know what to say to the teenager to make this news any easier to take.

After a few minutes the doctor continued. "He was torn badly and needed surgery to stop the bleeding. We managed to recover some semen samples and sent them to the lab. We also sent some of his blood to the lab. We're going to test for every STD we know. His throat is red and there was dried blood in the back of it. There are no marks on his groin. We've come to the conclusion that he was orally abused as well, but that cannot be confirmed until we talk to him."

Mokuba was sobbing hysterically. Jou wasn't sure if he heard all of it, but he wrapped his arms completely around Mokuba and pulled him out of the chair and into his lap. The raven-haired teenager clung tightly to Jou's neck. Jou rocked him back and forth. "When can we see him?" Jou asked.

"Whenever you're ready. I warned you again. It might be a little scary with him hooked up to so many things. His pale and there are bruises all over his skin. We have him heavily sedated. We'll keep him that way for a few days until the trauma done to his body has started to heal. He is in room 305. Turn right outside of the door, and it's down at the end by the window. He has a private room so there's an empty bed beside him. I figured you wouldn't want anyone in there with him with how famous you two are. If there is anything you need, either ask the nurse's station, or you can call me." The doctor handed Jou his business card.

"Thank you," Jou mumbled, watching the doctor leave. He continued to hold Mokuba while he sobbed. Guilt ran through his veins. He should have went back for Kaiba. He should have risk being captured again by those men just to save Kaiba from everything he went through, but that wouldn't have guaranteed that they would have left Kaiba alone.

Once Mokuba's sobbing slowed, Jou moved him away from his neck and placed their foreheads together. "Are you okay now?" Mokuba nodded. "Good. You're going to need to show him strength. It's time for you to be the older brother and support him. You haven't given up on him yet. Don't do it now. Show him that strength you had during that press conference and those days you fought the board members. Can you do that?"

"I think so," Mokuba whispered.

"I know you can." He gently placed Mokuba down on the ground. "I'll be right beside you the whole time."

"Thank you, Jou." Mokuba grabbed Jou's hand and walked down the hallway with him not caring what it would have looked like.

The first initial shock of seeing Kaiba caused Mokuba to gasp. He looked so pale and on the verge of death with all those tubes and wires. The only thing that kept him from thinking that was the monitor measuring his heartbeat. The line made waves across the screen with each heartbeat. Mokuba pulled a chair up to the right side of Kaiba and stared down at his hand. He wanted to hold his brother, but he wasn't sure if he should touch him. "You can hold his hand. That device on his finger is monitoring his heartbeat. There are no injuries to it. You can talk to him too. He can hear you even though he can't respond. Isn't that right, Kaiba?" Jou watched as Mokuba's shaky hand wrapped around Kaiba's.

"He's so cold."

"Don't worry. He'll get his warmth back. You had your brother worried sick about you. You kept your promise. I'm sorry I couldn't keep mine." Jou brushed a few strands from Kaiba's face. The bruises that marred his body clashed with his pale skin.

"What promise?"

"I promised to come back for him, and he promised to stay alive. He stayed alive, but I never made it back to save him."

"You're here now aren't you? Just because you didn't find him doesn't mean you didn't try. If our security couldn't even find him, what could you have possibly done? He knows that."

Jou smiled and pulled a chair over to sit at the foot of the bed since there wasn't much room to sit next to Mokuba. The two spent the quiet early morning hour in silence. Each in their own thoughts. Several hours later, Mokuba was asleep again in the chair. Jou gently picked him up and tucked him into the other bed before walking over to the chair that Mokuba was sitting in. He gently took Kaiba's hand in his own.

A few minutes went by and a quick glance to the door, Jou began to speak to the sleeping man. "I never thought you would let me meet with you. I half expected to receive a phone call from your secretary cancelling our appointment. When she didn't, butterflies formed a nest in my stomach. Days went by, and I didn't know what I was going to say to you. I didn't know if I was going to tell you the complete truth or just confess my feelings. When I arrived late at your office, I started to lose my nerve to tell you. I took one look at you, and I fell in love all over again. You were gorgeous, standing there in your black slacks and that white shirt that must have had some blue to it. Your eyes shined brighter and with more fire than I've ever remembered. The sun from the window shined through your hair, making it look like you had glitter in it. I could smell the cologne you were wearing from the doorway. You were perfect, and I was at a lose for words. If it weren't for you taunting me, I wouldn't have be able to respond to you."

Jou smiled and chuckled to himself. He calmed down and looked directly at Kaiba's closed eyes. "Maybe I should practice this. When you wake up, I'm going to do it all over again for you. I was on the verge of death from one of my father's many beatings when I realized that I didn't want to die without say this to you. Seto Kaiba, owner of my heart, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You were the reason I didn't give up that day. Even though when I woke back up in the hospital Yugi was by my side instead of you, I knew that at that moment I was going to tell you my feelings. So you make a complete recovery because I still haven't told you how much I love you." Jou smiled. "Sound good? Maybe I should write that down so I don't forget it." Jou chuckled to himself and kissed Kaiba's hand. Mokuba smiled from his bed. When he heard Jou talking, he thought nothing of it and was about to go back to sleep until he realized that it was him practicing his love confession. It was too sweet and loving for Mokuba just to fall back to sleep. He curled up and pulled the blankets up to his nose. Jou cared with all his heart for his brother. With a smile still on his face, Mokuba fell back to sleep.

Days went by and Kaiba still hadn't opened his eyes even though the doctor finally stopped giving him a sedative. Jou chewed on the bottom of his lip, concerned that there was something else wrong with Kaiba. Could he be hiding in the back of his mind and didn't want to come out? Jou paced the room again. Mokuba just went to bring them back food. He stepped over the two suitcases that Roland dropped off to them. The two didn't plan on leaving the room until Kaiba opened his eyes. They took turns watching over the burnet man. Jou ran his fingers down Kaiba's right arm and sat down in the chair. The CEO was gaining back his color and the bruises were disappearing. Doctor Kai informed him that his bones were healing nicely. He too was concerned that Kaiba hadn't woke up yet and sent him down for an MRI just to be certain that there still wasn't any swelling in his brain. Once the test came back negative, he confessed that it might be Kaiba's mental state that was keeping him asleep. Mokuba eventually met with the two hikers that found Kaiba. Even though they refused the reward, the teenager managed to talk them into taking something. With his extreme gratitude, he paid for their extended vacation and offered one of his drivers to take them to the best places around Japan.

Each of the two took turns talking to Kaiba, attempting to coax him out of the world he put his mind in. Mokuba returned a few minutes later with their dinner, and they both ate quietly on the bed. Tonight was Jou's turn to stay awake while Mokuba went to sleep. Then in the morning Jou would go to sleep and Mokuba would sit up with Kaiba. Fatigue was already eating away at the two men, but they continued to ignored it, determined that one of them would be there for Kaiba when he awoke. They played a game of duel monsters before Mokuba yawned. "Bed time for you, kiddo."

Mokuba chuckled and slid under the covers as Jou cleaned up the cards. He held out "Green Eggs and Ham" to Jou. "Read me a bedtime story."

Jou took the book and batted it over Mokuba's head. "You are way to old for this story. Where did you get this?"

"At the gift shop. I thought it would make you laugh."

Jou laughed and put the book down on the table. "It would make Kaiba laugh more. He's grumpy Sam I am that won't eat them in a box with a fox because he doesn't try anything new much less go into anyone's house that isn't as glamorous as his."

Mokuba was in tears laughing so hard. "You didn't even have to look at the book to do that!"

"It was my sister's favorite story. Every night when we were kids she wanted me to read that. Get some sleep, Mokuba." Jou kissed his forehead out of habit and walked over to take his seat beside Kaiba. He completely missed the small smile that formed on Kaiba's lips for a mere second. Mokuba watched Jou for a few minutes before sleep overcame him.

Jou stayed awake for hours before he felt his eyelids becoming heavy. He fought it for awhile, getting up to pace around the room again, but none of it matter. The second he sat back down, his head found a nice comfortable spot beside Kaiba's hand. He didn't know what woke him up, but he felt gentle fingers running through his hair. He loved the feeling and found his head titling in the direction that it was coming from. "Wake up, Jou," a soft voice cracked.

Jou lifted his eyes and stared up at the soft sapphires eyes looking down at him. Jou smiled. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. How long have you been trying to get my attention?"

Kaiba wet his dry lips. "Not long. Thirsty."

Jou got up and got some water from his bottle. He placed his hand gently behind Kaiba's head and lifted it while he tilted the water to Kaiba's lips. He slowly allowed the water to fall pass Kaiba's chapped lips. "Feel better?"

Kaiba cleared his throat and nodded his head. It felt wonderful to finally have clean water and to be lying in a soft bed. "Thank you for saving me," Kaiba whispered.

Shock ran through his body. Kaiba thought that Jou saved him. "Kaiba, I didn't rescue you. The blond man was an American hiker." Kaiba frowned. He remembered the voice didn't sound the same and now it was making sense. "I'm sorry, Kaiba. I couldn't make it back to save you."

Kaiba glanced up and held his hand out to Jou. The hurt look on the blond's face broke his heart. "It's okay. Please don't look like that," Kaiba pleaded. Nothing he said would erase the look off Jou's face.

Jou took his hand and held it close. Kaiba pulled on Jou's hand. "What is it?" Jou got up from his chair and leaned close to Kaiba's face. The burnet continued to pull on him until their lips met. Jou was shock and didn't respond at first until Kaiba coax him into the response. Jou became addicted to the taste of Kaiba's lips and didn't care if someone were to walk in and see them kissing. He let Kaiba come up for air several times.

That was the image that Mokuba was greeted with when he opened his eyes. He let the two lovers enjoy themselves until Jou finally backed off and sat back down. That was the last thing he expected Kaiba to do. "I'm Sam I am?" Kaiba asked.

"What?"

"You told Mokuba I'm Sam I am."

Jou laughed. "How long have you been awake?"

"I don't think I was fully awake for that. It felt like I was dreaming, but I could here your voice clearly. Have you been watching over Mokuba this whole time?"

Jou glanced over at the raven-haired teenager to make sure he was still sleeping. "I taped his press conference. You'd be very proud of him. He doesn't need taken care of anymore, Kaiba. Your little brother became a Kaiba while we were gone."

Kaiba chuckled and coughed. "He had the best teacher." Kaiba's eyes shut for a few seconds.

Jou ran his fingers over his hand. "Go back to sleep. I'll let the doctors know that you woke up." The blond watched Kaiba fall back into a peacefully sleep. He felt better knowing that he woke up and knew that he was on the road to recovering.

Mokuba moved over to Jou and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'll take over. Get some rest, Jou. I'm glad he's awake." Jou smiled, knowing that Mokuba had been awake for awhile. He vacated the seat and moved over to the bed. He couldn't deny his tired body anymore. This time when he went to sleep, he knew that he was dreaming sweet dreams.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One more chapter to go. It'll probably up by next Monday. I don't have a lot of free time for the rest of this week. Thank you all for reading. Please review. I know Kaiba's kiss was spontaneous, but that doesn't mean he's not going to be showing signs of the rape later. Please no flames about that until the end of the next chapter.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your kind reviews. Yes there will be a sequel because I have this great little sex scene between Jou and Kaiba in the office that I want to put in a story so I figured Kaiba would be ready for it in the next story more than in this story. I'm sorry Lily and those who read Lily's newest story "Don't touch my dog." I swear I had these ideas and this story started before I ready the Epilogue. The second reason for the sequel is we haven't seen the last of Aki now have we? If you agree to this sequel let me know in a review or PM. Should I bring Aki back or should I introduce a new criminal? If you don't care and just want another story you can say that too LOL.

Anyway the warnings: None this time. The story ends a little in mid-thought that's only because the sequel will pick up a few months to a year after. If you don't like it, I'm really sorry. I just can't seem to get an ending I like lately.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eight

Mokuba ran through the hallways of the mansion, silently cursing the large building. He came to a stop outside of Jou's temporarily made permanent room. He banged the door open, ignoring the curious stares coming from Omi and Jou. "He needs you," the teenager puffed out.

Jou rose quickly like he had been doing for the past year and ran behind Mokuba. "Where is he?"

"In the corner of his office. He's not responding to the normal things."

Jou swore. He didn't know what triggered Kaiba's latest breakdown, but he could only do one thing at a time; help Kaiba through this breakdown and then find the trigger. He opened the door and looked down at the curled up figure, rocking himself back and forth between the couch and the wall. Jou moved the couch out of the way and knelt down in front of the CEO. "Hey, Seto. I think it's time to come home." The burnet shook his head rapidly and mumbled something incoherently. "Don't do that. I'm right here. Give me your hand."

Mokuba stood by the door watching the two. He didn't know what it was about Jou's voice that always brought him out of the illusions he was trapped in. The teenager happened to walk by the office door and heard him sobbing. It hurt Mokuba knowing that his once strong brother would change into a whimpering mess when something triggered his memories. He glanced over at the desk and looked through the scattered paperwork. It had been nearly three months since Kaiba's last breakdown. He found the newest schedule for next week and noticed Dimo's CEO was coming in for a conference.

Mokuba frowned and glanced over at Jou who was now holding his brother. One year slipped by like it was nothing. Between locking Jou's father up for abusing Jou for years and the many therapies Kaiba went through, time became an unknown force. Mokuba sat down in Kaiba's chair and glanced over at him. He finally calmed down enough to sit on his own. Jou helped him into the couch before looking at Mokuba. The two had ways of knowing when Kaiba would need a certain person. Mokuba rose with a nod and left the room, knowing that it was Jou's turn to help Kaiba through this breakdown. He needed to check on Omi. Omi doesn't get scared too often anymore, but he despises being alone.

Jou rubbed the burnet's back for a few minutes while Kaiba continued to calm down. "Are you sure you're able to go back to the office next week? The doctors don't like it when you push yourself."

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I thought I was ready." When will these stop?" Kaiba pleaded, to tired to care about his weakness.

Jou pulled his ex-rival close. "I wish I had the answer to that, but I've never went through what you did. How about you call the therapist tomorrow? Talk it over with him. If you still feel uncomfortable going alone, stay home for another week, or I could go with you. We can do the same thing as before when you had to go in for a few hours. I could stay off in the corner while you have your meetings until you're comfortable being alone."

Kaiba frowned. He didn't like showing his vulnerability to his employees, but Jou's presence did help him through the board meeting that was threatening to remove him. He sighed and pulled the blond into his lap. "You do so much for me, but I couldn't even be there when you sent your father to prison."

"Seto, how many times do I have to tell you that being grounded to your room by your doctors cannot be helped."

"Well then, what's wrong with me?" Kaiba pushed Jou onto the couch and paced around the room, obviously not paying attention to what Jou was saying. "How are you so strong, and I'm so weak? I lived through Gozaburo's torments and abuse for a year, but three captors come into my life for almost two weeks, and I can't shake the fear!"

Kaiba pulled on his hair and leaned against the desk. Jou was beside him in an instant. "Seto, you can't compare what happened to you while you were kidnapped to anything else," Jou repeated the same thing he always told Kaiba when he would start his ranting. "My father may have beat me daily. He almost killed me, sure, but he never went beyond the punches. Gozaburo was different for you. You admitted that it lasted for a year and the worse he did to you was whipping. Those captors not only beat you, they almost killed you, and they raped you. That is on a completely different scale."

Kaiba covered his ears and shook his head. He didn't want to hear what Jou had to say. He didn't want to believe that it was okay for him not to be fully healed. He wanted to be his old self again. He wanted the strength that rivaled all others. The glare that scared all his employees had to come back. He hated their pitiful gaze when he would stop in to drop off paperwork and pick up more. He wanted his life back. Jou grabbed his hands and held them gently into his own. "I know you hate to hear this, but I'll tell you again and again. Your life may never be the same again, but you mustn't let it kill you. What happened to you won't ever change how much Mokuba admires and loves you." Jou pulled Kaiba's chin up so they would look eye to eye. "I love you more for being able to stand here now. Don't you see the strength you have? You walked back into your office six months after this whole event began. In fact, you visit it everyday without anyone at your side. You're able to let Mokuba and I touch you. You're not suicidal and don't spend your days wallowing in self pity. So what if you had a breakdown today. You went three months without one. Why can't you see…" The rest of Jou's sentence was cut off with Kaiba pressing his lips against the blond's.

Jou eased into the embrace and wrapped his arms around the CEO. Their lips danced in perfect harmony. Once separated, Kaiba kept him close. "Why haven't you made a move since you told me that you love me? You know I love you, right?"

The blond smiled. "I am patiently waiting for you. I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for."

"Maybe I'd be stronger if I let you."

"Seto," Jou sighed and moved away from him. "I'm not going to have sex with you so you can prove that your strong and then have you hide everything. You don't need to prove that you're strong. Right now I'm satisfied with living in the same house with you and the small kisses and cuddles. When we're both ready, you'll know. I'll wait an eternity for you."

Kaiba pulled Jou back in his arms. "What if I'll never be ready?" he whispered.

"Silly, Seto. It'll happen. Just not tonight. Now, do you want me to go with you on Monday?"

"Maybe. Roland could always drive you home if I feel more comfortable."

Jou smiled. "There's that positive thinking I missed. What time are we leaving?"

Kaiba walked around the desk and picked up the schedule. "Nine o'clock."

Jou pulled out his phone and set his alarm for seven. He wanted to make sure he'd be there waiting when Kaiba was ready to leave. "Do you still have things to do?"

The burnet frowned. "Yes."

"I'll be in my room with Omi. Come and get me if you want to cuddle tonight." Kaiba nodded and sat back down in his chair. He picked up his glasses and moved the papers around. Jou quietly left. Once the door was shut, Jou let his breath out. His entire body was on fire from Kaiba's soft touches. It was becoming harder and harder for Jou to keep denying Kaiba when he clearly wasn't ready.

When his body was calm, Jou entered back into his room. Mokuba was losing a racing game with Omi. By the smirk on his face, the teenager was losing on purpose. He looked up at the end of the race. "How is he?"

Jou smiled and sat down on the floor, leaning against his bed. "Working again. I'm going with him on Monday."

Omi looked up Jou. "Is Seto still having nightmares?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," Jou honestly told him. He didn't want Omi worrying over something that was beyond his control.

"Can I see him for a moment?"

Curious on what the child wanted, Jou nodded and watched him run out the door. The two quietly followed him after seeing him stop at his room before descending down the stairs to Kaiba's office. The boy knocked quietly and waited for Kaiba to call him in. Jou walked towards the door and opened it slightly, enough to see Kaiba at his desk and Omi walking up to him. "Do you need something, Omi?" Kaiba asked gently, moving his chair away from the desk.

Omi climbed up into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. The teddy bear he held bounced softly into the back of the chair. Kaiba smiled and pulled the boy closer. He adopted the young child after finding out that his parents were dead and no known relatives existed. He knew that Jou would never give that child up, not that he would either. Omi sat down on his legs and draped his own legs over the chair. "Let's play a game. It'll be one round and fast. I know you have work to do."

Kaiba smiled and played with Omi's now blond hair. "Take all the time you need. I have all weekend to finish this work."

A bright smile broke across Omi's face. "The doctor taught me this game. It was the first game I played. When I say 'Simon says,' you do whatever follows. If I don't say it and you do whatever follows, you lose. Since this is one round, it'll be all or nothing."

Kaiba chuckled. "Okay. Challenge me."

Omi smiled and kicked his feet against each other. "Simon says, 'Give Omi a big hug.'"

Kaiba pulled the child close to his chest and held him tightly for several minutes. Once satisfied, the CEO let go and watched Omi jump off his lap. "Congratulations you won! I have a special prize for you." Omi held up his teddy bear. "He helped keep the nightmares away. Now, I don't need him, but I know he'll help you."

Kaiba smiled and hugged Omi, knowing that he shouldn't talk Omi into keeping the bear. "Thank you. I'll keep him safe." He put the bear on his desk directly below the lamp.

Omi chuckled and moved to the door, knowing that Kaiba had to get some work done. "Sweet dreams tonight," Omi paused before adding, "Dad." He shut the door quietly behind him. Kaiba smiled. He never thought he'd hear Omi call him thought, but it warmed his heart. He looked at the teddy bear and chuckled, remembering when he gave it to Mokuba.

Jou and Mokuba hid around the corner when Omi opened the door. "I'll get snacks. You try to get upstairs to the room before Omi." Jou nodded and took off up the stairs. He was touched when Omi called Kaiba his father and wondered how Kaiba would react to that. He managed to beat Omi to his bedroom by using the backstairs and the door joining Kaiba's room with his. He sat down and attempted to slow his breathing when the door opened.

"Mokuba went down to get some snacks."

Omi giggled. "Liar. Your face is all red. I know you were listening."

Jou pulled Omi down into his lap. "That was a really nice thing you did." Jou gave up on trying to hide things from Omi. The child was smart and getting far more intelligent everyday.

"The nightmares will go away now."

Jou hugged the boy. "I know they will."

Mokuba returned a few minutes later, balancing a two liter of soda, chips, and cups on a tray. The rest of the night flew by quickly. After Mokuba and Omi decided to go to bed, Jou lied awake, listening to the quiet house.

He heard his door open before Kaiba crawled under the covers with Jou. He expected Kaiba wouldn't want to be alone, but he didn't expect Kaiba to be holding the bear. Jou rolled over and ran his fingers through the CEO's hair. "You have a wonderful son, Dad."

Kaiba smiled and curled up more. "So do you. Now, no more talking. I'm exhausted." Jou nodded and rubbed Kaiba's back until the CEO was sleeping soundly. Holding Kaiba in his arms, he fell into a light sleep just incase his lover was plague with nightmares again. He knew deep down that Kaiba will become strong again. Until then he'll wait and be the pillar to hold him up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you so much for reading. I don't know when I'll start the sequel. I have a busy month starting between the doctors appointments and work. I'll work on it eventually. Please review and let me know what you think.

Angel Dove


End file.
